The Only One
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Kameera is an orphan put into a family of two sisters- Calael and Rin- and their cousin-Rara. What happens when she comes across Kabuto’s path? Will she be swayed by the traitor of the Leaf Village? And what will happen to the rest of the family?
1. Saved

Hey everyone!! Yes- another storie by me...i kno.  
Anyway- I asked a friend- SnowLilyAngel- if she would like me to include her in a ff  
and she said yes- so thats my reason for starting this.  
I hope you all like this- especially her.  
Read and Reply please!!  
Characters:  
Me - Kameera  
SnowLilyAngel - Calael  
LookOutShe'sGotAPen - Rara  
unregistered at the time friend - Rin  
Also- this chapter is in the past - most of this story takes place in the Shippuden-era.  
In this chapter and the next chapter is when everyone is young- before the young-naruto-era.  
Hope You Enjoy!!! I'll let you read the story now. ^-^  
~Sibi~

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto or any characters - but I do own Kameera, Rin, Calaeal, and Rara.

* * *

I walked through the empty street- wondering if somebody out there actually cared about me. I had been alone for almost a year now- and no one had come to look for me yet. It made me believe- and certain- that no one cared about me. If they did care- they'd come and find me- and take me to some one who would love me- and care for me. My eyes roamed the empty streets, almost as if they were searching for someone- who I wasn't quite sure. Sighing to myself- I continued walking through the frozen ice-covered street. My breath made clouds when I breathed- and I rolled my light green eyes in slight hatred.

"_Please- someone- anyone- help me_," the little voice in the back of my head pleaded.

"Shut up," I said out loud, my voice filled with bitterness," No one is coming." The wind picked up, and blew past me, making me even more cold- after all- all I was wearing was a hole-filled shirt that only went half-way up my stomach, and thin-fabric pants that had a couple holes in the leggings. I had no shoes, no coat, no hat- just the shirt and pants- and under clothing of course. Snow started lightly falling, and I looked up at the night sky as I walked. Yawning, I decided to find a place somewhere nearby- possibly sheltered- to stay the night.

I felt a hand on my forehead- it was very warm, and my hands quickly held the warm hand to my head. I hadn't known how cold I was until then.

"You're very cold," a man's voice said softly, and then I felt something being put around me, and the voice say," Come with me." I felt my head nod- almost on its own- and then I was softly picked up, and held close. The body was warm, and I practically wrapped myself around who ever was holding me.

"_Some one did come,"_ the little voice inside my head said, softly and happily, and I felt myself slightly smiling.

---

I felt a thin fabric underneath me and a heavier fabric overtop of me. My eyes blinked a couple times before I final was able to keep them open.

"Are you sure about this Asuma?" a male voice said.

"Yes- just please, find someone to watch over her," a voice answered, and I recognized it as the voice from before," She needs someone to be there for her- especially now in these times of war." A pause, and then the other voice spoke.

"Very well, I will do as you say," the voice says, and I heard the floorboards creek.

"Thank you," the voice from before says," Now- I will leave and go back to the feudal lord." I didn't realize I had moved until I found myself clinging to the mans leg- almost as if I was pleading him to stay. Looking up, I saw him looking down at me- his face expressionless- and I wondered if I had done wrong. Then I relaxed as he smiled warmly, and bent down.

"I'm sorry," he said," But I have to go- I am needed elsewhere." I felt my eyes tearing up, and my grip tightened on his pant leg.

"You'll be safe here- I promise," he told me, and put his hand softly on my shoulder as if to comfort me," My father will find the perfect home for you- and you'll be well taken care of- I promise you." Slowly, I nodded, and my grip on his pant leg loosened. He stood up, and looked back at the older man- then, with one last look at me; he walked out the door and was gone.

---

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" the old man asked, smiling slightly. I couldn't tell if he was actually amused or getting impatient with me. I stayed silent though, not knowing if I could find my voice. I didn't want to get close to anyone- but I had already done that, by getting close to the other guy.

"_Asuma,"_ the little voice in the back of my head said, remembering his name. The old man sighed, and the sound brought me back to this world. I decided that if Asuma said it was safe- and this guy would help me, then I would trust him.

"Kameera," I said, and the old guy- who had practically given up, and had gone to get up- looked at me, with slightly wide eyes.

"Ah, you do have a voice," he smiled warmly, and I could tell he was truly happy," Do you have a home Kameera?"

"No," I shook my head," Everyone's gone….no one cares about me anymore..." His eyes softened and he sat back down.

"Well- I will do as my son wishes- and find you a home here in the Konoha," he said," A home where you will be well cared for." My heart almost skipped a beat in joy. Was this actually happening? Was I actually going to have a home- a place where people cared about me? I heard the door open, and I quickly looked back- almost as if I hoped it was Asuma- returning. Instead, a man with white hair- despite the fact he looked quite young- and a mask covering most of his face, came in. His eyes landed on me, and I saw a soft look in the eye that was uncovered.

"Ah, Kakashi- please do come in," the old man said, and the white-haired man- obviously Kakashi- came in and sat down kind of next to me, in front of me.

"I need you to take young Kameera here to the loft and get a room for her to stay in for tonight," the old man said.

"Just for tonight?" Kakashi asked, and the older man nodded, and Kakashi continued,

" Very well- Any thing else Lord Hokage?"

"No- that's all Kakashi," he said, and then turned to me," Kameera- please go with Kakashi. He'll get a room for you to sleep in tonight- then by morning, I'll most likely have a new family for you." I nodded, and Kakashi stood up- so I followed, and stood up as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kameera," Kakashi said, and I blushed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you to, Kakashi," I replied, and I could almost see him smile beneath the mask.

"Goodnight, Kameera," the old man said, and I nodded.

"Goodnight." Then, I followed Kakashi, and right before we walked out the door, I stopped. Kakashi looked at me in slight confusion, and I quickly walked to where I had slept, and grabbed the coat that Asuma had put over me when he had found me- then I rejoined Kakashi at the door, putting the coat over me. He looked behind me, and shrugged- then nodded- and we walked out into the night.

---

"Well, here you go," Kakashi said, opening the door for me. He had gotten a room for me fairly easily.

"If you need anything, just tap this," Kakashi said, handing me a scroll. I looked at it, then at him and nodded. Then, he walked away, leaving me to get some well needed good sleep.


	2. New Family

Hi- here's chapter 2. Like i said b4 - this is before the young-naruto eps are out. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!!

Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kameera, Rin, Rara, and Calael

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window. I yawned, stretched, and got up off the bed. I was still wearing the coat, and I snuggled into it, smiling. Asuma was the first person to actually care about me- after my sister that is. She had truly cared about me- but then she had gotten killed my an enemy ninja- she hadn't even seen it coming…she didn't have to die- but sadly, I couldn't do anything to save her- I had only been seven. Ever since she had died, I had been on my own. My father had walked out on me, my sister, and my mom when I was only one. Then, when I was three- my mom had died of an illness, leaving my sixteen year old sister to take care of the both of us. She had done a wonderful job- until a year ago when she had gotten killed. I shudder at the memories, and then jump when I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door, and open it just a crack- wary at who it might be. I calm down when I see Kakashi standing outside, looking a little bored. I open the door the rest of the way, and he looks down at me.

"Lord Sandaime Hokage wants to see you," he told me, and I looked at him blankly- then remember that he had called the old man that, and I nodded. He took me to the room I had been in last night, and I saw the old man painting on a wall. As I walked in, he turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Kameera- just who I wanted to see," he said, smiling," I done as I said I would- I found the perfect new family for you- it wont replace your old family- but I assure you, that you will be well cared for." I nodded, happy that I was going to be able to live a normal life again- not have to look after myself.

"Let's get going- I told them to meet us at the bridge," Sandaime said, walking over to me. I followed him out the door and to the bridge- but there was no one around.

"She must be bringing the girls with her," Sandaime smiled, and then to me he said," Your new mothers name is Kira- she has two daughters, Rin and Calael. She has legal custody of her niece as well- Rara." I felt my stomach flip- and I didn't know if I was glad about not being the only child, or if I felt slightly sick. I still loved and missed my biological sister- and I wasn't quiet over loosing her. The sound of a young girl laughing maniacally got my attention, and I looked up from the water. A young girl with brown hair was skipping around, spinning randomly, and laughing randomly.

"Rara! Get back here!" a woman called, and the young girl stopped in her tracks suddenly, and stayed there. A woman with brownish black hair and green eyes was walking toward the little girl with two other children following her. One had brown hair-darker then Rara's, but lighter then the mothers, and black eyes. The other had a mix of black, red, and white hair and green eyes. She looked to be the oldest child, and had a slight authority to her.

"Kira- thank you very much for doing this," Sandaime said to the woman, obviously Kira- my new mother.

"No problem Lord Hokage- Once I heard that she didn't have anywhere else to go I new I had to do something," Kira said, smiling. Her eyes traveled past him and landed on me; her eyes told me something I new she wouldn't say: I looked like a freak- and hopefully I wasn't a trouble-maker.

"Is this her?" Kira asked and Sandaime nodded.

"Yes- this is Kameera," he replied, and then everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Wow," Rara said softly, and walked up to me with wide eyes. She touched my hair, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Rara- be nice," Kira said, warning the young girl who was in complete awe- fascinated by my light blue hair.

"Yes Aunt Kira," Rara said in her little voice, and smiled at me," Hi!"

"Hi," I replied, a little unsure of what else to do. I noticed the one with brown hair slightly hiding behind Kira, holding onto Kira's shirt.

"Well, now I must return to my office," Sandaime said, and I felt my security starting to fall. First- Asuma had left me. Now- Sandaime was leaving. I felt as though everyone was abandoning me. I didn't realize my eyes were tearing up until Rara said something.

"Hey- why are you crying?" Sandaime turned around, and his eyes softened when he saw me.

"It's alright dear," Sandaime said, giving me a hug," You know exactly where to find me if you need me- and Kira will care for you. You'll never be alone- I promise." I nodded, sniffling; he let go and smiled at me, then walked away.

"You will be alright," Kira said, nodding; I nodded in return- acknowledging her, then she introduced me to everyone, gesturing to everyone as she said their names," This is Rin- my oldest being eight; Calael, my youngest being six. Then this is my niece- Rara, who is seven. How old are you dear?"

"Eight," I answered, and Kira nodded.

"Same age as Rin- you will fit right in," Kira smiled," Lets go home, shall we?" I saw Rara and Rin nod, and Kira turned, and started walking away. I felt Rara take my hand and walk with me.

"So- what was your old family like?" Rara asked. I swallowed and felt another shiver run down my spine, but I answered nevertheless.

"I had a mother and a older sister- my father walked out on us when I was one," I told her, and she looked at me with sad, wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, and I could tell she was telling the truth- just from her eyes," You'll be well cared for with us- don't worry! Aunt Kira is awesome and very loving." I noticed that Rin had slowed her pace and was now walking behind us. Looking back slightly, I noticed her eyeing me. I wanted to ask Rara about Rin, but I was slightly scared to with her watching me so closely. Also, I wanted to ask about Calael, but I was also slightly scared to do that. But it didn't really matter- I knew I'd be okay with Rara, Kakashi and Sandaime here- somewhat beside me. I snuggled a little further into the coat and smiled once again. As we walked through the village I saw Kakashi sitting with some other people. He nodded to me as we passed, and I nodded back- and new that I'd definitely be okay.

"Hey Sakura!" Rara said suddenly," Hey Ino!"

"Hi Rara!" two girls- one blonde, one pink hair- replied, waving.

"Naruto!!Get back here!!!" I heard someone yell, and I saw a young blonde boy jump over the rooftops, laughing insanely. This was going to be a very interesting new life- but it might just be worth it.


	3. first meet

Hey everyone! Here's chapt 3! Yay!  
I had a reviewer ask me about their ages- and if they were close to the same age as Naruto and them  
so here's your answer:  
Naruto/Sakura/Ino ect.. : 13 yrs  
Kameera: 14 yrs  
Calael: 12 yrs  
Rin: 14 yrs  
Rara: 13 yrs  
Those ages are for this chapter.  
This chapter is the young-naruto era - It is like a fill in for how everythings going and all  
read and review!

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto- but I do own Kameera, Kira, Calael, Rara, Rin, and Kohaku

* * *

I walked around the village- not really sure of where I was going. It had been six years since I had been placed in my new family- and they were very nice to me- just as Sandaime had promised. It was summer- so much to my dismay- I couldn't wear the coat. Well- I could, but it would get to warm. I heard some whistling, and then an arm was placed on my shoulder as I walked. Looking up, I smiled a big smile when I saw who it was. Then I gave Asuma a big hug- I had been so excited when he had came back.

"How are you today kiddo?" Asuma asked me, smiling.

"I'm fine Asuma sensei," I laugh. He was always coming by and checking on me- or helping me learn some jutsu's- even though he wasn't my assigned sensei.

"So what are you up to?" Asuma asked me as we walked.

"Nothing much," I answered," I'm really just waiting for Izumo sensei to call us together for training."

"Ah," Asuma nods and we walk past the newest team 7- and the guys seemed to be at each others throats.

"Naruto- Sasuke – calm down," Kakashi said, not really making an effort- reading his usual book. I burst out laughing for no apparent reason, which got Sasuke and Naruto's attention.

"I'm...sorry," I managed to say in between laughs, and then managed to calm down enough to say," It's just the teams this year are messed up – in a good way."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto demanded, and I slightly jumped- and then completely froze up, and I found myself staring at the ground, my eyes glazed over.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, and came to my side," Are you alright Kameera?" I was barely aware of Kakashi coming to my side as well- but soon I found myself on his back, and he began walking away.

"Practice is canceled for now- it will resume in four hours," Kakashi told his students, and Sakura nodded. Then she turned and began her attack on Naruto for being an inconsiderate idiot.

---

I found myself in Sandaime's office, and Kakashi set me down gently on the couch.

"Naruto yelled at her and she's been quiet ever since," Kakashi explained, and Sandaime looked at me with his caring eyes.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Kameera?" Sandaime asked me- and I shook my head no.

"Very well," Sandaime replied," If you ever find you do want to talk- you know who you can go to." I nodded I found myself standing up and walking out the door. Continuing on, I found myself at the bridge that Sandaime had taken me to when he had introduced me to my new family.

"_Why did I freeze up like that?"_ the little voice asked,"_ I've never had anyone really yell at me… No one's been there to yell at me… Why did I get the feeling of dread and feel horrible when Naruto yelled at me. I'm sure he didn't mean to yell- he was only wondering why I said what I did…"_

"Hey." I jumped and turned around. Naruto was standing there- I hadn't even noticed him come up.

"I'm sorry I yelled- I didn't mean to," he apologized, and I nodded.

"I know," I said," It's okay." He licked his lips, and then nodded- then he turned and walked away.

"Kameera!" I heard someone calling my name, and looked around. I saw Kohaku waving in the distance, and then he ran up to me.

"Come on- Izumo sensei has called for us," Kohaku said- and I nodded, excited. I loved training- I didn't quite know why- but I did. We ran together, me following Kohaku to who knows where. Then I found myself falling- over what, I don't exactly know. When I looked up, I saw Kabuto standing their. He smiled slightly, and held out his hand. I took it, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked me, and I found myself- I guess some could say- lost in his eyes. They seemed to be hiding something- but that just made me even more interested.

"Yeah," I finally managed to answer.

"Good- I wouldn't want a beautiful young woman getting hurt," Kabuto said, slightly smiling. I found myself slightly lightly blushing, and he laughed softly.

"Come on Kameera- Izumo sensei and Rin are waiting," Kohaku said, and took my hand, pulling me away from Kabuto. It was probably the only way to get me away; soon, we were in a clearing were, sure enough, Izumo sensei and Rin where waiting.

"Finally- what took you so long?" Rin asked, slightly smiling.

"I tripped," I answered, slightly grimacing.

"That's not all," Kohaku said, lightly bumping my arm. I bumped him back, a little harder- which led to a bumping fight. I won, only because he was too afraid to bump me to hard, hurt me, and then have to answer to Rin. I had found out why she had eyed me when we first met- she was the type that was protective over her family- and she was the type that you didn't want to mess with- let alone get in a fight with.

"What else happened?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing really," I said, but Kohaku shook his head, disagreeing.

"When she tripped- Kabuto was there and helped her up- and he called her beautiful," Kohaku said, and I went to hit him, but he dodged out of my way. Rin was instantly on alert- like I said; she was protective and didn't want any of us getting hurt. I could tell from her eyes she was going to find Kabuto later and talk to him. I sighed to myself, and then looked to Izumo sensei for some sort of help.

"Okay- lets start training- shall we?" he said, taking my hint rather quickly. I nodded excitedly, wanting to get started.

"Very good everyone," Izumo smiled," We'll stop here for today."

"Thank you!" Kohaku said, falling onto the ground. We had trained for about five hours, and I couldn't believe he was tired already. I was slightly winded, but I had been running practically the whole time. He had only been practicing his hand-eye coordination with throwing kunai at a tree.

"Come on Kameera- lets get home so mom doesn't get too worried," Rin said, and I nodded.

"See you two tomorrow," Izumo sensei said, waving as we walked away.

"So…"Rin said after a little while," Kabuto…he seems like a decent guy- but I'll have to talk to him just to be sure." I knew this was coming, so I nodded. Even though we were the same age- I was older by a couple months- but she still acted like the older sister. I was okay with that- but a part of me wasn't- because I already have had an older sister, and I still loved my older sister. We got home and were greeted by an excited Calael.

"I got my team and sensei today!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good for you Calael!" Rin said happily, hugging her little sister. I watched them and in my mind, I saw my older sister and me. Out of no where, someone jumped onto my back, and I laughed.

"Yes Rara?" I asked, smiling.

"…hi…" she said, smiling, holding onto me tightly. I instantly knew she wanted something- but something told me she wasn't going to say what.

"Hey, Calael," I said, and she turned to me," Who's your sensei?"

"Iwashi sensei," she answered, and I smiled. Iwashi was an awesome guy- really nice too.

"Looks like we got the 'fearsome trio'," Rin laughed, and then we all laughed. Iwashi, Raido, and Izumo were known as the 'fearsome trio' here in the village- because they worked so well together.

"Okay girls- time for dinner," Kira said, interrupting our laughing. We all sighed, smiled, and went into the kitchen to eat dinner.


	4. another confrontation

* * *

**Chapt 4~ yay!  
Hope you enjoy. Read and Review!  
This also takes place during the Young-naruto era  
i dont think theres anything else i want to mention...  
so- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto - but I do own Kameera, Rin, Rara, Calael, and Kira- oh, and Kohaku**

* * *

"Kameera! He's coming you way!" Kohaku yelled, and I prepared myself for the attack. Right as I was about to be hit, I dodged and I missed- only by inches though. I flipped in mid air, and kicked the guy in the gut- sending him flying into the ground.

"Nicely done," Rin complemented, as we all leaped onto the ground, in a circle around the guy. But then- poof- and he was gone.

"Shadow clone!" we all exclaimed, and were instantly on the alert.

"_Crap!"_ the little voice exclaimed," _Why'd he have to be a shadow clone?!"_ I looked left-then right- then above- he couldn't be behind me, or Kohaku or Rin would see him.

"Must be below!" I exclaimed, and punched the ground as hard as I could, sending a shockwave and ripping apart the ground.

"Found you…Kakashi sensei," I smirked, as he looked at me with a wide eye.

"Very good," Izumo sensei said, appearing beside me.

"Dang…how'd you do that?" Kohaku asked me, looking amazed and shocked.

"I don't really know- it seemed natural I guess," I answered and he shrugged.

"At this rate- you'll become a Jounin by the time you're eighteen," Kakashi said, walking up to me. I stared at him with wide eyes- I couldn't believe it…was he serious?

"You're right Kakashi," Izumo nodded, and my attention switched to him.

"Are you serious?" I asked," I mean- I'm only a Genin…there's no way I can become a Jounin…they're for the elite ninja's…like you Kakashi sensei." Kakashi seemed to smile beneath the mask- and I could tell that he was actually serious about me possibly becoming a Jounin.

---

"Izumo tells me you done wonderful in practice today Kameera," Asuma says as we walk around the village.

"I guess I done alright," I shrugged.

"Must have been better then just 'alright'," Asuma smiles," He says that he and Kakashi both agree that you could become a Jounin in the future." I slightly blush, and mumble unintelligible words, not knowing what else to do. Asuma laughs and I can't help but smile. I don't know what I'd do without Asuma. Without him- I'd still be alone, roaming the streets- or worse, dead.

"Well- I have to go," Asuma says as we approach a series of rooms," I'll see you later."

"Ok, 'night Asuma sensei," I smile, and he waves as he walks up the steps into the building. I begin to walk away, and then hear a voice behind me.

"Jounin, huh?" I turn and see Kabuto leaning against the wall, leg propped up. He smiles at me, pushing off from the wall, and joins me. We walk together, then I finally am able to find my voice.

"Not that I don't want you to- but why are you walking with me?" I ask him.

"I don't really know," he answers," Just figured I have nothing else to do- so why not walk with a beautiful young woman like you." I stop in my tracks, which causes him to stop and look at me.

"Why do you keep calling me beautiful? That's the second time you've done that," I say and he cocks his head to the side, and slightly smiles.

"I say it because it's the truth," he finally said, but softly. I saw that look in his eyes again- the look that said he was hiding something, but that just got me more intrigued.

"_No one's ever called me that since my sister_," the little voice in my head said sadly, and I kept looking at Kabuto.

"What?" he asked, and that look in his eyes disappeared. I shook my head, and looked up at the sky. The moon was out, and I realized it was late.

"I have to get home, Kira will be getting worried about me," I say, and begin to walk away.

"I'll see you another time?" Kabuto says, almost hopefully.

"Yeah…sure," I reply, nodding, and then continue on my way.

The next day I was walking around and I saw all the kids from other villages here to take the Chuunin exams. Then as I was walking, I saw one grab a kid from Konoha by the shirt. That's when I recognized who the kid from here was.

"Konohamaru," the little voice in my head says, and my feet quickly take me toward them. I see a rock shoot out from the tree above them, and the guy holding Konohamaru let him go. We all looked up at the tree and saw Sasuke. Konohamaru fell to the ground, then turned around- saw me- and ran to my side. I held him close and stared at the guy who had held him by the shirt.

"Why don't you get down here and let's see who's stronger?!" he exclaimed, and Sasuke was about to answer, but then another voice intervened.

"Enough Kankuro." We all were stunned as we looked at the other side of the tree and saw a red-headed boy standing upside down on one of the branches.

"Gaara." Kankuro and the girl with him both breathed, and the red head-Gaara obviously- jumped down from the branch and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Let's go," Gaara said unemotionally, and turned- walking away. The girl and Kankuro followed.

"Are you alright Konohamaru?" I asked him, and he nodded. I gave him one last hug, and then continued on my way. I spotted Kabuto up ahead and immediately turned around to walk the other way. Sadly though, Rara grabbed my arm and spun me around- walking with me the other way- talking to me about something. Then I realized she was talking about the Chuunin exams.

"Im so excited! I get to take part in them this year- along with you and Rin! Sadly though Calael has to wait till next year- turns out Iwashi sensei wants his team to wait a year- just like Guy sensei done. Turns out his team gets to take part in the exams this year," she said happily, and I nodded," Oh! There's Rin! Bye Kameera!" She skipped on ahead, leaving me alone- but I knew I wouldn't be alone for long.

"Hey." I didn't have to look to know who that voice belonged to.

"Hey Kabuto," I answered, and he came up beside me and we walked together.

"So- what was your family like- the one before Kira and them?" he asked me, and I felt my stomach plummet.

"_Great- he had to bring them up_," the little voice said, and out loud I answered," I had a sister, mom, and dad. My dad walked out on us when I was one. My mom died when I was three. Then, my sister took care of the both of us. She died when I was seven. I was alone for a year before Asuma sensei found me and brought me here." I found swallowing hard, and took a couple deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," Kabuto said, and I looked at him. He had a truly sorry look in his eyes, but then it was replaced by that 'hiding something' look, then that too, disappeared. Kabuto looked up ahead, and then stopped.

"I have to go- my team wants to practice before the Chuunin exams," he said," See ya later." I watched as he walked away, feeling a little left out. My team was practicing on there own- trying to touch up on things they weren't that good at. I didn't have much to do though- I memorized everything I read- and you already know about my abilities. Sighing, I continued walking- alone.

* * *

**oh, and incase you dont kno the ranks in naruto here they are- in order- with examples from this chapter:**

**1- Academy student - Konohamaru  
2- Genin - Kameera/Naruto/Rara ect..  
3- Chuunin - Iruka  
4- Jounin - Kakashi  
5- Anbu  
6- Special Elite  
7- missing nin - like Itachi  
8- hunter-nin - like Haku  
9- Sage/Sennin - like Jiraiya  
10- Kage - Sandaime Hokage (3rd)**


	5. secret revealed

**I done pretty good for today- five chapters all together.  
Sorry this chapter is rather small- but alot (i think) happens  
read and review please!  
Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto - but I do own Kameera, Rin, Calael, Rara, Kira and Kohaku.

* * *

"Um…Kameera?" I turned around as I heard my name, and saw Rara standing at the door to my room.

"Yea?" I asked, and she looked rather hesitant.

"Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly,"… I want to talk to you about something…"

"Sure," I nodded, and she walked into my room," What's up?" I noticed that she softly bit her lip, and looked at the floor.

"Um… Guy sensei's team- what are they like?" she asked me, her foot nervously moving in circles on the floor, tracing the pattern- and she slightly bit her lip again.

"Well, Tenten is pretty fun to hang out with I guess…Neji's a tough opponent and isn't one for being the nicest of people…Lee really respects Guy sensei and looks up to him- and he can be pretty hilarious at times too," I answer, then ask," Why?"

"No reason," Rara said quickly, and then as she ran out of my room, she said," Thanks!" I shook my head, wondering what the heck that was about, and returned to my paper work. It was a about a week after the second exam in the Chuunin exam- and we who were left were anxious about what would happen. We knew that only a certain amount of us would go on to the final match- so there had to be something else to happen to knock the numbers down. I shivered as I remembered the second match- it had taken part in the forbidden forest.

"Hey- mom wants you." I jumped as Calael's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright Calael," I smile, and stood up. I walked down the steps, and found Kira about to walk up.

"Mister Yakushi told me to give you this- he said he couldn't stay long," Kira told me, handing me a piece of paper. I wondered what on the world Kabuto wanted now.

"Thanks," I say, taking the paper. I unfolded it and read what it said.

_Meet me at the training posts in one hour._

_-Kabuto_

That was slightly odd- he never asked for me to meet him somewhere before. I shrugged and threw the paper in the trash. I went back up stairs and resumed studying.

---

I ran through the village, trying to hurry without running into anyone. I was five minutes late from when I was supposed to meet Kabuto. When studying- I slightly lost track of time, and I had happened to look at the clock about two minutes ago- and rush out the door. In a matter of about three minutes, I arrived at the training posts- looking around I realized that Kabuto was also a little late.

"He'd better not blow me off," the little voice said, and for some reason I nodded. I leaned against one of the three posts, and tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry I'm late." I jumped and looked up to find Kabuto standing a couple feet in front of me.

"It's alright, I was also a little late- so I haven't waited that long," I replied- and it was the truth…I hadn't waited that long at all," So- why'd you want me to meet you here in the first place?" I saw him look around, eyeing the trees almost nervously. "Kabuto?"

"Huh? Oh- sorry…" he apologized, and then in a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of me, his arms on each side of me, kind of caging me in. I eyed him warily, wondering what the heck he was up to.

"Kabuto?" I said slowly, and then softly gasped as he lowered his head and kissed me.

---

The third exam came and went fairly quickly. Kabuto had dropped out- again, I learned. He had done that every time he's been in the Chuunin exams. I moved on to be in the finals- but sadly Rin didn't. Her opponent was a sound ninja, and had just barely beaten her. She was glad that I made it though- which I'm glad that there is no hostility. Kohaku had dropped out before the matches started- he had sustained a sever injury in the second match, and still hadn't recovered. So now, I'm all alone from my team in waiting for the final exam. I don't know why but I feel like something bad is going to happen. I decide that, just because, I'll go tell Sandaime about this feeling. I walk out of the house, and toward the Hokage's office- then travel up the staircase, and towards the room. I stop when I hear voices.

"Here are the results you asked for," a female's voice said.

"Ah, thank you," I heard Sandaime say.

"Do you actually think that she is…_his_…daughter?" the female asked.

"It is possible- and this test result on the bloodline will tell me for certain," Sandaime said. I heard a poof sound, and then a sound like someone confirming something.

"Just as I thought- Kameera is Orochimaru's daughter," Sandaime said- and I found myself suddenly unable to move. I had heard tales of Orochimaru- how evil he was and everything. Now, to find out- that due to some sort of test results- that I am an evil man's daughter…it was unnerving and horrifying. Quickly, before I was found, I ran from my place outside the door and down the staircase. I stopped running after a while, and found myself at the bridge- once again. It seemed to all come back to the bridge for some reason.

"_So- Orochimaru is the father that walked out on me when I was one year old, huh? He's the evil man that left us to a world of war, without anyway to defend ourselves? He was- is- a ninja…mom wasn't… sister wasn't- I was still too young to do anything…doesn't matter anyway- I don't care about him…never have and never will_," the little voice said, as I stared at the water flowing beneath the bridge. I didn't notice a sound ninja watching me closely- but I wouldn't care even if I had noticed.


	6. Chunin finals

**Sorry it's short. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- i do own all the OC's previously mentioned.**

I sighed, and made my way to the destination of the third- and final- match. As I was walking I passed one of the sound ninja's, and they stuck out their foot- tripping me. Staring up at them, I stood up- faced the girl- and slapped her. Some would think I was crazy- but no, I knew what I was doing. She brought out her kunai and leapt at me- but at that same point, Asuma appeared.

"Hey- no fighting, this is a time of peace," Asuma said, scolding the sound girl. She scowled at me, and walked away with her teammates.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yes, thank you Asuma sensei," I smile," Well, I have to get going."

"Good luck today," Asuma smiled.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, as I ran off toward the arena.

--

I watched in awe as the other matches went on, and I watched as Naruto fought Neji- and came out victorious. I watched an amazing match between Shikamaru and a girl from the Sand named Temari. Kankuro, also from the Sand, and Shino's opponent, pulled out of his match- making Shino immediately the winner.

"Next: Kameera from Konoha and Kaku from the Sound." I walked down the steps and was joined by my opponent. He was a partner of the girl who had tripped me, and was grinning at me evilly.

"You know the rules," the ref said," Begin!"

--

I won- but only because the other guy ran out of his chakra and collapsed in exhaustion. I wasn't that great either- I was riding on almost empty as well. I walked up the stairs and came across Naruto and Shikamaru- and Gaara began walking down the steps. The guys began to freeze, and then I felt that cold, deadly feeling they were. The three of us ran to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and I exclaimed.

"You cant let Sasuke fight that…Gaara kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry you three," Kakashi said," Sasuke and I were late for a reason- now just watch."

--

Before too long, during Sasuke's match, an echoing crash came though the village.

"What was-"I began, and then fell down in a deep sleep.

"Come on Kameera- wake up!" Sakura exclaimed, and I grunted a response.

"Now- Shikamaru," I heard Kakashi say, and I listened at what was happening. The Sound had attacked Konoha, and a huge battle was developing. I stood- bringing out my kunai. No matter what- I wasn't going to loose anyone I cared about- if I did, I'd loose myself.


	7. run away

**Prepare yourselfs- it might be short, but its heartfelt.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- or the song: Memories by within tempation. but i do own the list of characters mentioned in previous chapters**

I ran till I couldn't run no more, the tears I was crying blinding my sight. They fell freely- and I was making no effort to stop them. Everything was falling apart- the only father figure I ever had had just been killed by my actual father- the only guy I ever loved was a traitor to the village that took me when, when no one else cared. Even my family was falling apart. Rara and Calael had fought before the third match- and Rin was taking sides with Calael. Kira didn't know what to do- and so, when she was busy trying to get control back of her family, I had ran. I had no further reason to be here- the only one who cared about me was Asuma, and right now, he was too busy to comfort me. My feet tripped over something and I fell down into the mud. I made no effort to get up- all I wanted was to be forgotten and die here- alone like I had been my whole life. No one would miss me- no one even knew the real me.

"Kameera, whats wrong?" I froze when I heard his voice- and then burst out crying even more.

"Who is this child to you Kabuto?" a voice hissed.

"A child who has grown close to me," Kabuto answered," More importantly, Orochimaru- she is your daughter." I heard a gasp of shock, and then someone flipped me over. The tears and mud made my vision blurry, but I saw the faint outline of someone beside me and someone standing by my head.

"Well well well," Orochimaru said with a slight happiness in his vile voice.

"Kameera!"

"Asuma sensei," I whispered softly, recognizing the voice. Then I remembered what just happened, and burst out crying even more. I jumped from away from Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Kameera- you'll be safe if you come with us- I promise," Kabuto said.

"How can I trust someone who worked so hard on destroying the one place I felt safe?" I questioned harshly.

"True- but it had to be done," Kabuto answered.

"WHY?!" I yelled, crying even more. I heard Asuma's voice nearing, and I didn't wait for Kabuto to answer- I ran from him, Orochimaru, Asuma- I ran from the one place I had ever felt safe: Konoha.

Memories, Memories, Memories/ In This World You Tried/ Not Leaving Me Alone Behind/ There's No Other Way/ I'll Pray To The Gods: Let Him Stay/ The Memories Ease The Pain Inside/ Now I Know Why  
All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ It's All About Us/ Imagine You'd Be Here/ All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ The Silent Whispers/ The Silent Tears  
Made Me A Promise I'd Try/ To Find My Way Back In This Life/ I Hope There Is A Way/ To Give Me A Sign You're Okay/ Reminds Me Again/ It's Worth It All/ So I Can Go Home  
All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ It's All About Us/ Imagine You'd Be Here/ All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ The Silent Whispers/ The Silent Tears  
Together In All These Memories/ I See Your Smile/ All The Memories I Hold Dear/ Darling You Know I Love You Till The End Of Time  
All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ It's All About Us/ Imagine You'd Be Here/ All Of My Memories/ Keep You Near/ The Silent Whispers/ The Silent Tears

"I vote for killing her."

"No- I recognize her." I felt someone picking me up, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around the persons neck. After a little while, we stopped, and the darkness was replaced by light.

"What the hell do you two have?"


	8. unlike any other

_Hai! srry the last 2 chapts where rather on the short side- but this chapter is longer- i promise! well, have fun reading! hope you enjoy! the POV bounces every so often...  
and be warned- there is cussin in this chapter_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto, but i do own Kameera, Rin, Rara, Calael, and Kira_

* * *

{Kameera's POV}

I woke up under a soft blanket, and didn't want to get up; I couldn't remember how I got here. Just barely, I remember voices, but I didn't know if they were real or not. Sighing inwardly, I got up and out of my warm haven. Walking towards a staircase, I stared at the bottom, where I saw lights, and heard people talking.

"I don't know if she should stay."

"She shouldn't be any harm."

"She's a fucking little brat- what could she possible help us with?!"

"I remember her- she was an orphan that wound up in the village when she was younger- she always seemed a little out of place."

"Pein-sama, what do you think, yeah?" Silence followed, and then some one else spoke.

"She stays- but any sign of betrayal, or not being useful- I'm feeding her to Zetsu." I stood at the top of the stairs trying to draw in what I had just heard. Who where these people- what did they want with me?

{Normal POV- back at Konoha}

Rara walked the streets of the village, completely lonely. Asuma sensei and the other Genin who had gone to search for Kameera after the Third Hokage died had came back empty handed. It was now the next day, and she was beginning to worry if she would ever see Kameera again. Sighing, she continued on, staring at the ground without actually seeing the ground, and walked on.

"Oomph!" She fell to the ground after walking into something…someone, actually. Rara looked up and saw Rock Lee standing there. Her face instantly flushed.

"I'm so so so sorry Lee-san!" She said frantically.

"It's quite alright Rara-chan," Lee smiled, helping her up," That happens to only the best of us!" Rara softly bites her bottom lip, and nods softly a couple times.

"Rara- time for dinner!" Kira calls to her niece.

"Coming!" she called back, and then to Lee," Thanks again for helping me up- sorry for bumping into you- Maybe we'll come across each other again?"

"I'll be counting down the time until we meet again," Lee smiled. Rara blushed again, and walked toward her aunt's house.

{Kaori's POV}

Making it as though I had not been listening, I stepped down the stairs and turned into the room where everyone was- which was the kitchen. Some jumped when they saw me.

"Damn! The fucking brat is a silent mover!" a guy exclaimed, as I passed in front of him. Turning to look at him, we stared at each other- neither giving in. Then I noticed another, sitting by a blue shark-headed ninja.

"Uchiha Itachi-san?" I asked, not sure if I was remembering correctly.

"You remember me," he said- and I nodded once. Suddenly, the urge to kill someone crept through my thoughts, and without warning, my hand shot up. One of the guys was flung across the room, hit the wall hard, and was held in mid air- by some invisible force. The sudden surprise that went through the room also went through me, and the urge to kill was gone. The guy fell to the floor, gasping for air; I looked at my hand, my other hand on my chest where my heart lay beneath.

"What the fucking hell was that about?!" the guy I had stared at yelled.

"I think she picked someone's emotional urge to kill, and it overtook her own will," a blue haired woman said, and walked over to me, "I believe this child is unlike any regular ninja."

"Could it be her Keikie Genki?" Itachi asked.

"It's possible," she answered, and I felt the urge to hug someone, and she was closest. My hug took her by surprise- and she slightly stumbled.

"Tobi is sorry," an orange and black masked ninja said.

"Look- we all need to control our emotions near her- so that no one ends up hurt, dead or worse," a man said.

"Whats worse then death, Pein-sama, yeah?" a blonde asked.

"Wishing you were dead from all the pain." With that, Pein left, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

{Normal POV- Konoha}

"Hey Shino- got a question for you," Rin said, walking up to the ninja.

"Yes."

"Do you like my sister?" she asked bluntly.

"Why?"

"I never said you could ask a question- now, do you like my sister- yes or no." Rin's eyes were slightly aggravated.

"…" Suddenly, the bugs circled around Rin, and when they left her alone, she saw Shino was gone.

"Figures he'd use his insects to get away," muttered Rin, rolling her eyes, and walked away.

"So?" Calael asked, as Rin came up to her. She hadn't wanted her sister to do that, but Rin had anyway.

"He used his insects to get away before he answered," Rin sighed, and Calael inwardly deflated.

"He hates me," she cried.

"No- he doesn't hate you," Rin said, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, trying to comfort her. Rara passed accompanied by TenTen; Rara gave Rin a weak smile, but continued on with her friend. Ever since the Third died, it had been strained between the cousins. They had all promised Kira they would try, and they were- but it wasn't working out all that well.

"Hey guys," TenTen said, as they approached her team. Neji and Lee had been there waiting for her; they were early- always were.

"Good morning TenTen," Lee smiled, and Neji curtly nodded. Not only had things changed in Rara's family, but Neji had been slowly changing as well- he wasn't as cold hearted as he used to be; no one really knew why, but they didn't mind- they liked that he was being kinder, even if it was little by little.

"Morning, my little sunshine group- Our Youth is wasting away! Let us get on with our practice!" Guy said, appearing behind TenTen and Rara," Good morning Rara-san, would you like to join us? It would be very wonderful to have yet another youth full of energy with us!"

"Um…"Rara said, unsure, but then smiled," Sure- thank you Guy sensei." Tears welled up in his eyes, and he bawled, while smiling, and pulled Rara into a bone crushing hug.


	9. bye bye dining table

_Authoress: yep- chapt nine...not much to say i guess  
Rara: why not? got any of me and Lee in this chapter? or of me and anyone?  
Authoress:.....no...  
Rara: *scoff* why not?!  
Authoress: ...... i plead the fifth...  
Rara: *pouts* fine  
Deidara: Authoress doesnt own Naruto or any characters  
Kameera: she does, however, own me, Rara, Rin, Kira, and Calael_

_{Kameera's POV}_

Sitting at the table, I kept to myself, while watching everyone around me. Not much was really going on- which I was slightly annoyed by. Also, from all the mixed emotions I was getting was making me get a headache. One second, I'd have the urge to kill someone, then hug someone, then yell at someone, then I'd be blank, and then I'd want to blow something up, then I'd want to kill the person next to me- and so on. It was getting very frustrating- at times like this I just wanted to-

_**BANG**_

I jumped and looked around- and saw Deidara staring at me with wide eyes. He had just entered the dining room; I looked at the table in front of me, and realized that it was completely blown to shreds.

"Whoops," Deidara and I both said silently. The rest of the Akatsuki stopped what they were doing, saw the carnage, saw who was in the room, and shook their heads.

"Deidara- I told you, watch your feelings," Pein said sternly.

"It's not all his fault," I said, and Pein's eyes landed on me," It's because everyone's emotions were causing me a massive headache- and I felt like I was going to explode."

"Well- we're going to need to buy a new table," Konan said, and Kakazu groaned.

"Do you realize how much that is going to cost?"

"Get over it," Konan said, and everyone went about their own business. Growling under his breath- Kakazu glared at me, and then started figuring out how much money that would cost.

_Great,_ I thought, _I'm a nuisance wherever I go._ Without a word, I got up from the seat, and walked out of the room.

"Hey- whoa- where you going shortie, yeah?" Deidara asked, following me.

"Away."

"Why?" he asked again.

"This place hates me- these people hate me."

"I don't hate you, yeah," Deidara said, and I looked at him incredulously," I actually quite like you being around, yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Deidara nodded," Here, come with me." He took my hand and so I had no choice but to follow him.

_{Konoha – normal POV}_

"Shino- no escaping," Rin said from behind him, trapping him in a jutsu. He looked at her blankly, and then to the jutsu holding him.

"Yes?" he asked, finally.

"Do you- or do you not- like my sister?" Rin asked him through her teeth.

"…"

"I'm not letting you out of this jutsu until you tell me," Rin told him stubbornly," And truthfully too." She sat down on the ground, keeping the jutsu held, and stared at him. He stared right back- though his sun glasses. It seemed as though this would go on forever.

And it did go one for almost forever- it was nearing eight-o-clock by the time Shino finally gave.

"There is something about her… I don't know what… but im intrigued by her- and she is a very interesting person," Shino said, and Rin nodded slowly- and then let the jutsu drop. Just as it did, Shino was gone in seconds. Sighing and shrugging, Rin headed home.

_{Kameera's POV}_

"That was fun," I smiled, looking down at the ground.

"I'm glad you liked it, yeah," Deidara smiled.

"Hey- come on," Itachi said, appearing in front of us," Dinner is done." Deidara and I nodded, and followed Itachi into the hideout. While we had been outside, Deidara had taken it upon himself to show me his view of art- clay bombs. I admit- it was pretty fun to watch, and relaxing in some, strange way. When we walked in- I stopped and watched Zetsu argue with himself.

"_If we do that- it'll cost way too much_," white side said.

"**Who cares about money? I bet its worth it anyway**," dark side argued.

"_You bet anything is worth it_," white said, rolling its eye.

"**Don't roll your eye at me!"** dark exclaimed.

"_I will if I want_," white smirked.

"**Will not!"** dark exclaimed.

"Knock it off, both of you," Kisame said, earning a glare from white and dark side. I couldn't help but smile- and a soft giggle escaped. Deidara looked down at me, and smiled- and Zetsu and Kisame looked at me, both shrugged, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Tonight- since we have to wait for a table," Pein said, glaring at me," We will eat in the living room." I ducked my head, ashamed, and I bit my lip. Just like when Naruto had yelled at me, I felt my body starting to freeze up for some reason. What is it with me- when people scold me or yell at me? All was forgotten though, when Deidara handed me a plate, smiling at me. When dinner was finished- everyone went about their normal business- which I was fine with. Sadly, I felt unwanted, so I got up and headed towards the room- only to stop. Where was I going to sleep? Sighing softly, I went into a side room that held some spare things, like a couch, a TV, and some books. Lying down on the couch, I drifted off to sleep.

_{Konoha- normal POV}_

"He really said that?" Calael asked softly, her eyes wide. Rin had told her what Shino had said- she couldn't have not, since Calael practically tackled her the instant she walked in the door.

"Yes," Rin nodded, smiling- and she saw Calael's eyes brighten in happiness. Watching her younger sister as she danced happily around the room, Rin couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Calael was close to Shino; Rara was close to Neji and Lee; Rin, on the other hand, was close to no one. Her thoughts drifted to Kameera- and hoped that she was alright, wherever she was. As they ate dinner, Rin hoped that Kameera would come back home at some point- without her, it was slightly lonely.


	10. promise chigiri

_Authoress: Yea...chapt 10...  
Rara: and -  
Rin: dont spoil it Rara!  
Rara: sorry  
Calael: We all hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Kameera: Authoress doesnt own Naruto- or the songs in this chapter  
Rin: she does own me- with joint custody with Wolfgirl13579  
Rara: and owns me- with joint custody with LookOutShe'sGotAPen  
Calael: and owns me- with joint custody with SnowLilyAngel  
Kameera: and finally, owns me- completely- she as well owns as Kira_

* * *

1st song:  
Nobody's Home - Avril Lavringe

2nd song:  
I will Carry You - Clay Aiken

3rd song:  
How Can I Not Love You - Joy Enriquez

* * *

_{Kameera's POV}_

When I woke up- I didn't want to open my eyes. The dream I had was a happy one- of the past- back in Konoha, surrounded by those I loved and cared about, and those who cared about me. But when I felt a blanket over me, and something under me that felt nothing like the couch I remember, I opened my eyes. Softly jumping back in surprise- I had to keep my small gasp of surprise to myself. Deidara was next to me- which I had not expected. As I looked around the dark room- I realized I was in the room he shared with Sasori. I had never been in one of the rooms that the Akatsuki' slept in- except the first night I was here- but I didn't pay attention to the room I had been in. In the dark, the best I could tell- was that the room was big enough to hold two medium sized beds, a desk, and small dresser comfortably with enough walk space. Softly, I tried climbing over Deidara's sleeping figure without waking him- and did it successfully.

"I see you're up." The voice stopped me in my tracks. Looking across the room, I saw eyes looking at me.

"Yes…" I said, a little unsure.

"Well- Deidara will be getting up at some point so," Sasori said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of his bed. I nodded, and walked out of the room- thankfully, I got to the bathroom before Hidan did. If I didn't, I'd be waiting forever to use it. Finishing up as quick as I could so others could also use it before Hidan, I walked out of the room, and ran into a still sleepy-looking Deidara. Bumping into him, I fell backwards, but someone caught me from behind before I fell. Tilting my head back, I saw it was Itachi, and I smiled gratefully up at him. I saw the corner of his lip twitch upward slightly, and then he disappeared towards the kitchen. Deidara ruffled my hair as he passed, going into the bathroom- and not a second to soon. Hidan came out of his room and stopped when he saw the door was closed.

"Who the fuck is in there?!" Hidan demanded, glaring at me.

"Deidara-san," I said softly, slightly freezing again; Hidan pushed pass me and banged on the bathroom door.

"DEIDARA HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Hidan yelled through the door. With that, he stalked off, leaving me there, on the floor. Not wanting anyone to see me crying, I crawled to Deidara's room, crawled up under his bed, laid up against the wall, and let the tears fall.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
and I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs?_

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

_{Konoha- normal POV}_

Rara knew it was too early to be out; but she didn't care. She couldn't sleep- she felt as though there was a poison to the darkness each time she closed her eyes. So now, even as the rain fell from the cloudy, gloomy, sky- Rara walked through the streets. How much time had passed- she didn't know, nor cared. Finally, deciding to give it a rest, she came to a stop under a canopy- but it still leaked.

"Just my luck," she groaned softly, but sat down nonetheless. Rara sat there, staring into space- thinking. Her thoughts roamed everywhere; mostly though, they kept traveling back to Kameera. She had been like a sister to her- and now, she was gone; she hoped that Kameera was safe and happy- wherever she was- hopefully alive. Rara wanted to be able to see her again- at some point in time- if she didn't, and the last thing Kameera remembers was her family arguing, she wouldn't forgive herself. The rain came down harder, and Rara shivered from the cold. Soon, the rain seemed to diminish around her, and a blanket was placed over top of her. Looking up, she saw Neji standing there; Rara was shocked to say the least. Without a word, Neji sat down beside her, and for a little while, they sat in silence.

"Thank you," Rara finally said, and Neji looked over at her.

"For what?"

"Being here… for me," Rara said, a little shy and unsure.

"Oh- well, I saw you sitting here alone," Neji said, looking back out towards the street," And I didn't want you getting sick or anything, so…"

"Ah." Again- the silence engulfed the two of them, but still, Neji stayed there with her.

"What were you thinking about?" Neji asked out of nowhere; Rara looked at him briefly, and then took a small breath.

"Kameera," she answered, her voice not hiding the sadness; Neji looked over at her.

"Don't worry- I'm sure the she's alright. She might not have fit in completely- but she knows how to handle herself for the most part. Kameera is tough when she needs to be- Im sure it's just a matter of time before she comes back." Rara looked at Neji, and there eyes locked- and for a moment, it seemed as though something between them connected.

"Thank you- I needed to hear that." Neji shrugged, and they went back to just enjoying each others company in silence, as the rain continued pouring down.

Calael didn't know what to do- but she felt as though a piece of her was missing. Today would have been Kameera's birthday- and each time it was her birthday, Calael would tackle her. This time though, Kameera wasn't there to tackle; looking out the window, she saw the rain starting to ease up, little by little. Calael walked out of the house and down the streets. Her thoughts clouded her mind- and she thought of Kameera. She hoped that she was okay, wherever she was. After time passed, Calael found herself standing in front of a tree.

"Why did I-"Calael began wondering out loud- and then she saw it. It had been about two years ago at this same tree.

"_Come on!" Calael exclaimed happily. Kameera, Rin, and Rara all followed after the excited girl- and found themselves standing in front of a tree._

"_Cal- why did you bring us here?" Rin asked, curious._

"_I figured that we could sign this tree- as a promise kind of thing," Calael answered._

"_What do you mean by promise?" Rara asked, cocking her head to the side._

"_Hmm… We could promise no matter what happens, we'll stick together. Nothing will ever split us up," Calael said, and then looked at them," How's that sound?"_

"_Sounds good to me!" Rara smiled._

"_Me too," Rin nodded- and they all looked over at Kameera._

"_Um…" Kameera said, unsure, and then said," I guess…" They all smiled at her- they knew she was still a little lost- with loosing her real family, and she didn't know exactly what to do all the time. _

"_Cal- you sign first- since it was your idea," Rin said, and Calael nodded. Taking a kunai, she carved her name into the bark- Rin followed- then Rara, and finally Kameera. At the bottom, Rin put the word Chigiri with four stars- 2 on each side._

"_I promise," all four girls said in unison._

"You'll get sick if you stay out here like this for too long." The voice startled her, and she felt a coat being placed over her. Calael looked behind her and to her surprise, saw Shino standing there- without a coat. That's when she realized it was his coat she was wearing; as she went to give it back to him- he stopped her.

"You keep it," he told her, and she nodded. No one had ever saw Shino without his coat- and it was mesmerizing.

"Thank you," Calael said, finally finding her voice.

"No problem," Shino replied, and after a little bit of silence, he asked," What were you thinking about?"

"Kameera," Calael answered, turning back to the tree," And then the day the four of us done this. We promised that no matter what happened, we'd stick together- and nothing would split us up. Looks like that promise is broken."

"Not yet," Shino said, walking up beside her and looking at the engraved names.

"What do you mean?" Calael asked him.

"It's not broken until you give up all hope- and then you're a failure," Shino explained," But if you keep hoping, keep each other in your thoughts- then the promise is still intact. I have a feeling that Kameera will return- just keep believing in her… Remember Naruto's words." With that, Shino left Calael to her thoughts.

"As long as there is a place that someone thinks about you- that's home." Naruto had said once, and Calael smiled; she nodded to herself once, and promised to always think about those she cares about.

_Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where. Don't you hang your  
head don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here._

_When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you._

Everybody cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that life's an easy thing. That's the beauty of it, when you lose your  
way, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.

_When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you._

_You should know now that you're not alone. Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home._

When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you. When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will  
carry you.

_{Otogakure (sound) Normal POV}_

Kabuto walked down the halls, trying to keep his mind focused. Orochimaru had sent him to get one of the test subjects and inject one of the newest poisons. As much as he tried, though, he couldn't stop his mind and thoughts from wondering to Kameera. He was a spy- 'a traitor'- there was no way he could have fallen in love…but yet, somehow- he had…and with Orochimaru's illegitimate daughter nonetheless. Sighing, he knew that no matter how much he tried to forget about Kameera- he never would.

_Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know__love you__  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here __in my arms__  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone__love you__  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here __in my arms__  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

How can I not

Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend its over  
Must be brave and we must go on, must not say  
What we've known all along

How can I not

How can I not love you

Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you  
When you are gone


	11. happiness

_chapt 11 - figured, just because, i'll post this one now. I'll b posting chapt 12 later tonight... hope you enjoy!_

_Calael : 12 yrs - shared custody with SnowLilyAngel  
Rara : 13 yrs - shared custody with LookOutShe'sGotAPen  
Rin : 14 yrs - shared custody with WolfGirl13579  
Kameera : 14 yrs - my own creation  
Kira - my own creation_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- just the characters listed above and most of the plot- SOME is from the actual plot_

_{Kameera's POV}_

"Kameera-san?" I heard the voice, and began drying my eyes. I don't know how long I had been under Deidara's bed crying, but obviously he- or someone- noticed my absence. The door opened, and I saw the feet walk into the room. They stopped, and I softly swallowed- but he must have heard it. I saw the legs bend, and soon I was looking at his face.

"Kameera-san, what are you doing down there, yeah?" Deidara asked, and held out his hand towards me. Taking it, he helped me out and into the open. His eyes looked me over, and stared into my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, taking me with him; I had no choice but to sit between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's… nothing," I said, but he rested his head on my shoulder and we looked at each other.

"Come on- I know better," Deidara said, smirking," What's bothering you?"

"It's just… for some reason, I don't know why… but when Hidan-san yelled earlier when you were in the bathroom… and then pushed me aside and left me there… I froze and felt the tears starting to build up," I explained, giving in," I didn't want anyone to see me in my weakened state, so I crawled up somewhere dark and small- and cried." He was silent for a little while, thinking everything through. Then, to my surprise, he kissed me on the cheek, and we got up.

"Come on," he smiled, leading me out of the room. I followed- I didn't really have much of choice, he had my hand in his still- and he led me into the dining room. All the Akatsuki were, eating breakfast.

"I see you finally found her," Sasori said.

"Yeah- and I have something I need to take care of," Deidara said, releasing my hand. He walked away about a couple feet, and faced Hidan- and I watched carefully. After a couple minutes of silence, Deidara finally broke Hidan down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BLONDIE?!" Hidan yelled.

"Think twice when you touch my girl," Deidara said, and I felt a sudden wave of anger and frustration. It overwhelmed me, and I lashed out- sending Hidan flying backwards out of his seat. He landed roughly against the cave wall- about a couple feet above the floor. The scythe had gone flying after him, and it turned in midair- and the blades pierced him in mid-chest. His eyes widened at the impact and looked up at me; as did the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What was the meaning of this Deidara?" Pein demanded.

"Like I said- think twice when you touch my girl," Deidara repeated, and sat down at his place at the table. No one said much- just listened to Hidan cuss his head off with very colorful words.

"How did you manage to send the scythe as well?" Kisame asked me, and I looked over at him.

"I guess it's just 10% luck, 20% skill, and 15% concentrated power of will," I answered.

"Also- 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and 100% reason to remember the name," Deidara smirked, as Kakuzu had enough and went over to help Hidan out of his predicament.

"Luck, skill, concentrated power of will, pleasure, and pain?" Sasori questioned.

"Yep- the luck, skill and power of will is from her- she intercepted the pain and pleasure of attacking Hidan from me," Deidara explained. Everyone nodded once in unison- staring at the two of us. Even though I had only been here a couple days, I realized that Deidara and I fallen for each other. Smiling to myself, I ate my breakfast- Hidan kept staring at me- either in admiration for what I had done, or in complete anger. It was a mixed feeling from him- so I couldn't tell how he completely.

_{Konoha- normal POV}_

"Hey! Neji- wait up!" Rara exclaimed, running as fast as she could without running over anyone. Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder. Finally, Rara caught up and smiled up at him.

"I was wondering if we could hang out or something," Rara said, as Neji looked at her questioningly.

"Um… sure," Neji said, a little unsure," I guess."

"Cool!" Rara smiled, and asked him," So- what do you want to do?"

"Well- I was going to go practice with Lee and Tenten," Neji said, shrugging.

"That's cool- mind if I joined?" she asked.

"Not at all," Neji replied, and then gestured," Follow me." Rara nodded, and followed him towards the training posts. She passed Calael on her way- and they smiled slightly at each other as they passed each other.

--

Calael was planning on following Shino's advice and keeping her promise with the others. She wondered if anyone else remembered the Promise tree, but that thought became miniscule when she saw Shino up ahead. Quickly, she walked up to him- he was walking with Kiba- and Akamaru.

"Hey Cal," Kiba smiled, and Shino looked over at her. Calael could have sworn she saw a small smile tilt his lips- but it was to quick to tell.

"Hey Kiba… Hey Shino," she smiled back," Mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Nah- its fine with me," Kiba replied, and told her," We were just about to go and get Hinata and head to lunch. Want to come with?"

"Sure, if I wont be intruding," Calael nodded.

"You won't be intruding," Shino said before Kiba could reply," We'd be glad to have you with us." Calael saw Kiba smirk at Shino behind his back- and she realized that it was Shino who would be glad the most if she was with them. Blushing softly, she nodded; they continued on their way to the Hyuuga compound.

--

Walking around aimlessly, Rin didn't know what to do. Kohaku was helping with the rebuilding of his house- after the attack by Orochimaru. As she was about to circle around and walk back through to see if she could help someone with something, she saw a familiar face walking down the steps of the Hokage building. Not knowing if she was still a little on edge after the attack or if it was just curiosity, Rin walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and he looked behind his shoulder.

"I was told to give a scroll to the person in charge- and since I know what you're thinking- I'll tell you just like Gaara and Temari are probably telling everyone else they meet," Kankuro said, turning around and facing Rin," We had no clue it was Orochimaru- we didn't know he had killed our Kazekage, taken over his position. We, the Sand Village, were only following orders- as any village would if ordered by their lord." Rin studied him for a minute, and then nodded understandingly.

"You make a point," Rin said," But just because… I'll walk you to the gates… so no one else bothers you about it."

"Thanks… I think," Kankuro replied, and they began walking.

"You know- your brother can be pretty scary at times," Rin said as they walked, and she looked over at Kankuro momentarily.

"Yeah… it's been hard on him since he was young," Kankuro answered, and Rin could tell he was keeping something from her- but she didn't press the matter.

"What happened to that one girl… she was on your team I believe," Kankuro said, looking momentarily at Rin.

"Kameera," Rin told him," she's my adopted sister. After the third Hokage died- she ran… no one has heard or seen her since."

"Oh," Kankuro breathed. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached the gates, Rin was about to turn and walk back, but Kankuro started to say something, so she stayed.

"I'll inform the rest of the Sand keep an eye out for her," Kankuro said," I'm sure she'll come back to Konoha at some point."

"Thanks… I think," Rin said, slightly stunned. She watched as Kankuro walked away, in the direction of the Hidden Sand.


	12. I'm here to stay

_Chapter 12! i love this chapter to death... it was sooo fun to write. I really hope you like it. please please please tell me what you think about it in a review! _

_Disclaimers: I dont own: Naruto or the songs ( Think Twice- Eve 6; and an excerpt from What Have You Done by Within Temptation ). I do own the following (some with shared custody with a couple friends of mine): Kira, Kameera, Rin, Rara and Calael._

* * *

"Hey, Kameera-chan- you ready?" Deidara called down the hall. Poking my head out of his door, I stared at him blankly- and then realization hit me.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, and ran towards him happily. He and Sasori were taking me out to help me train.

"Then lets go, yeah," Deidara said, putting his arm over my shoulders, in a hug. The rest of the Akatsuki was used to seeing us like this- and no one bothered us much about it. Happily, I walked out of the hideout with Deidara and Sasori on opposite sides of me. It was two weeks after the incident with Hidan; and he had been treating me better- a little, but better. I think he was more impressed then angered that I had the guts to do that- even though I had a little help from Deidara's emotions, I still was the main source behind it.

"So- what are we learning first Danna?" I asked, looking over at Sasori. He had been a little unhappy about the fact of going out in the day without having his puppet body- but in the end, he had caved.

"Um…" Sasori said, a little lost, and then he brightened, but Deidara interrupted him.

"If you say puppet art- I'll kick your ass," Deidara said.

"Is that a threat- clayboy?" Sasori said, causing Deidara to stop and stare at him.

"What did you just call me?" Deidara asked, glaring at him.

"You heard me perfectly- but just for you, I'll repeat myself nice and slow," Sasori said," cl-ay-boy." Before anything more could happen- two other figures appeared in the clearing we were in. I wouldn't have paid much attention to them- but a wisp of grayish hair and a glint of glass caught my attention. My head and attention instantly switched to them- and I felt my body freeze.

"Kabuto," I said softly, staring right at him with gleaming eyes. I didn't feel anger, sadness- nothing- from him or myself. Deidara and Sasori looked over at them and momentarily forgot about their fight.

"What do you want four-eyes?" Deidara sneered- but Kabuto didn't answer. Just like me, he was frozen, his eyes locked with mine. After what felt like forever, I closed my eyes; when I reopened them five seconds later, they were brimmed with tears.

"Orochimaru- what is your purpose here?" Sasori asked.

"Oh- I was in the neighborhood- and I felt something pulling me this way," Orochimaru answered," And now I see what it was." His eyes landed on me as he said that, and I felt Deidara's arm slightly wrap around me in a protective manner.

"Hey!" Kabuto exclaimed, making me slightly jump," Hands off Blondie!" Deidara and Kabuto glared at each other- but Deidara kept his arm around me.

"Why should I listen to you?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"That's my girl," Kabuto said, and Deidara gawked.

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed, and looked between me and Kabuto- then he regained himself," Dream on four-eyes – Kam-chan is my girl."

"In YOUR dreams," Kabuto scoffed," Come on Kameera- let's go." Kabuto took a step forward and extended his hand out toward me. Deidara stepped in front of me and took out a kunai.

"She is not going anywhere with you," Sasori said.

"She has no choice," Kabuto said, and glanced over at Orochimaru," She's still under 18- she has to listen to her father." That caught both Sasori and Deidara off guard- and looked between Orochimaru and myself.

"It's true," I said softly, and everyone looked at me," I remember being outside the 3rds office when he got the test results. No one else knows besides him, the person who gave him the information, me and you four." Suddenly, Deidara wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him in a hug.

"You poor child," Deidara said, and I didn't know what to do. Before I could do anything, Deidara quickly pushed me aside and Sasori caught me. Looking back, I saw that Kabuto had attacked and now was in Deidara's face.

"I told you to keep your filthy hands off her!" Kabuto seethed.

"She's not yours!" Deidara seethed back

_When all,  
Is said,  
And done,  
And dead,  
Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?_

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more._

_She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,_

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more._

"Kameera- come with us," Orochimaru said, looking over at me. I realized he hadn't moved much- he'd only spoken. Then I felt the pain and agony radiating off of him. I fell to the ground- the pain was almost unbearable.

"Kameera!" Kabuto exclaimed- but didn't come to me; he stayed locked with Deidara. Sasori leaned down, placing a hand on my back.

"What is it, Kam-san?" Sasori asked me.

"The pain… agony… it hurts so much," I cried, clutching my arms to my chest. Orochimaru stared wide-eyed at me- and he realized what was going on.

"My little girl is an empath- now that is just perfect!" Orochimaru said happily. Stretching his neck, he snaked it towards me- but Sasori intercepted him.

"Out of the way Sasori," growled Orochimaru.

"No," Sasori said stubbornly. From the ground, I looked up just barely. My eyes locked on the other side of the clearing- and I stared. I could swear I just saw the third Hokage, my mom and sister standing there- but they were all dead… how could they…? Shaking my head, I collected myself and looked around at my surroundings. As Orochimaru's tongue produced a sword, I came to my senses. I knew what I had to do- even though it hurt and tore me apart. Standing slowly, I stood there for about a minute, looking at Kabuto- and then Deidara- and finally, I took off in a full-speed run.

"Wait- Kameera!" Kabuto yelled, as Deidara exclaimed at the same time as Deidara; but I didn't listen- I just kept running.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

{Konoha – normal POV}

"Hey, Neji…" Rara said, walking up to him. She had taken and summoned up a lot of courage earlier- and now she was hoping it paid off. Neji turned around and nodded- and so she continued.

"I was wondering… if maybe- if you weren't busy or anything… if you could help me," Rara said, aware that Hinata's father was watching from the other side of the Hyuuga compound," with my new technique."

"Sure," Neji said, and Rara smiled," Let's begin, shall we?"

"Sure!"

"Alright- explain what you have so far," Neji said, as they sat down on the porch. Nodding, Rara began explaining it to him.

-

Calael looked around and focused her chakra to her finger tips. Her eyes darted around the clearing- trying to figure out where the attack would come from. She didn't have to wait long- a bark sounded above her, and she looked up- moving out of the way just in time. Kiba and a clone- which was actually Akamaru- stood there and circled around her. Keeping a close eye on each of them- as best as she could- she waited for them to come to her; Calael didn't have to wait that long- the one on the right dove in just as the one on the left did. Quickly, she jumped, ran up the nearest tree, and hung by her feet. Making hand signs, she created what looked like a web, and crossing her hands, she wound it around the Kiba's.

"That w-was amazing C-Calael-chan," Hinata said, smiling at me as Calael jumped down from the branch.

"Very!" Kiba said as she released the web- and the second Kiba turned back into Akamaru.

"Arf!"

"I think Akamaru agrees!"

"Arrf!" Calael could almost see the canine smiling- and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wonderful job out there, Calael-chan," Shino said, and she beamed- while slightly blushing.

-

"Alright- ready Rin-chan?" Ino asked, kneeling next to Shikamaru.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rin nodded. All three started making hand signs- and Rin prepared herself for what she knew would be coming. Shikamaru was known for shadow possession- while Ino was an expert in soul switching with her opponents. As the shadow possession snaked its way towards Rin, she created a shield, casting it around her- blocking the path of the shadow.

"Dang it," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, and began thinking of a different plan. Quickly, he done a different hand sign, and sent it towards an unsuspecting Rin. It almost caught her off guard- and Ino seized the moment to try her jutsu. She sent her soul towards Rin- who quickly jumped out of the path, and disappeared as she spun around.

"Where did she go?" Choji asked, looking around the clearing.

"I think I know," Asuma said, with a smile. Shikamaru cast a look at Ino- and then looked around him, putting his finger tips together as he thought. Rin waited a minute and reappeared, aiming her puppet-web jutsu at Shikamaru. He quickly dodged, and before she could move, his shadow mimic grabbed a hold of her.

"Dang it!" Rin exclaimed as Shikamaru grinned.

"Nice try Rin-san," Asuma said, grinning along side Shikamaru.

"Thank you Asuma sensei," Rin smiled as Shikamaru let her out of the jutsu. Ino came back to herself and scowled at me- but then smiled.

"Want a piece of advice?" Asuma said, and Rin nodded.

"When it comes to taking on someone like Shikamaru- don't touch the ground." She thought that over and then it dawned on her.

"Ah- okay!"

"Hey Rin!" Calael smiled as she skipped up to her sister.

"Hey Cal," Rin smiled back," How'd your practice go?"

"Amazing- I successfully used the web-cross jutsu," Calael beamed.

"Awesome!" Rin said, smiling.

"Hey guys," Rara said, walking up- a little unsure towards her cousins.

"Hey," Rin replied, looking over at her.

"So- um… how'd practice go?" Rara asked.

"Pretty good- mine was almost a success- and Cal successfully performed her web-cross jutsu," Rin told Rara.

"That's great!" exclaimed Rara, and then shyly said," I completed a new jutsu with the help of Neji."

"Congrats," Rin smiled.

"Thanks." Before anything else could be said- a wisp of white hair flew past them and bowled right into Asuma.

_{Kameera's POV}_

I ran almost blindly away from Deidara and Kabuto- I didn't even know where I was headed. A wall came to block my path- and I looked around. In an instant, I realized where I was- and created hand signs.

"Body-air jutsu," I said, and soon I was gone. The air current lifted me up, as I was part of the air now, and it set me on the other side of the wall. Reappearing, I ran towards the nearest point I could find.

"That's great! I completed a new jutsu with the help of Neji."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." I would recognize those voices anywhere- and before I realized what I was doing, I ran straight that way. Instead of running to them, though, my body had a different idea. I found myself running straight into Asuma. It took everyone by surprise- but soon, I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Kameera!" a chorus of 6 voices exclaimed. My tears blurred my eye sight- but I could tell that Asuma was bent down in front of me now.

"Kameera…" Asuma said quietly, and then embraced me in another hug," I'm glad you came back."

"I never want to leave again," I cried, clutching him.

"You don't have to- everyone has missed you so much," Asuma said.

"I know- I can feel it," I cried, wiping my eyes. Turning, I faced Rara, Rin and Calael- but before I could say anything Calael and Rara had tackled me into a bone crushing hug. Rin walked over to us and hugged me without tackling me.

"Never leave us like that again," Rin said, and I nodded, feeling the tears flow from my eyes again.

"Come on- we have so much catching up to do," Rin said; Calael and Rara dislodged themselves from my side. Rara kept a hold of my arm, Calael my other arm- Rin walked along behind us. For once, I almost could forget all that had happened just a little over a week ago- but I knew that what happened couldn't be changed- no matter what. Sighing to myself- my thoughts traveled to Deidara and Kabuto… and I made my mind up then: I wouldn't let myself fall for another guy so fast- all it brought me was a heart break, and I was tired of that feeling. This was my life- a life of a kunoichi- and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

_A/N: NO- this is NOT the last chapter- there is more to come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!_

_~Sibi~_


	13. this is home

_Yay! chapt 13- hope you enjoy. Now, this is the Shippuden times. Here are some helpful ages:  
Naruto and them- 16  
Sai- 17  
Rin and Kameera- 17  
Rara- 16  
Calael- 15_

_Disclaimers: I Dont own Naruto- i do own Rin, Kameera, Rara, Calael, and Kira.  
I dont own the song excerpt below- from the Cheetah Girls 1- "Together We Can"_

_----_

_Together we can.  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain, even ride a hurricane, if we wanna.  
Together we can.  
Walk into space, save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta? Oughta?  
Together we can!_

* * *

I walked around the village, smiling to those I passed. It felt right to be back- be here, where I knew I was loved. Even though I had lost Sandaime, I still had Kakashi, Asuma, Kira, Rara, Rin, Calael, and everyone else that cared about me. Sadly, when I saw Rara with Neji- or Calael with Shino- I felt a twinge of jealousy. My heart ached- and I would find myself thinking of either Kabuto, my first love, or Deidara, my second love. Then I would remember the things that they had done: Kabuto had helped in taking Sandaime from me- and he assisted my evil father, Orochimaru. Deidara was an S class criminal… but still yet, he had done nothing against me. But my life as a kunoichi could not be stained or tampered with by being in love with traitors nor criminals. I would find a true love who was a good person- but when or who… I didn't know.

"Hey Kam," Rin said, smiling, as she walked up to me," What are you doing?"

"Just walking around aimlessly," I answered, shrugging," You?"

"Same thing," she replied, and then pointed ahead," Hey- there's Cal- let's go see what she's doing."

"Alright," I smiled, and together we walked up to her.

"Hey Cal," we said in unison, smiling. She turned around, saw us, and smiled.

"If someone didn't know any better- they'd say you two were birth sisters," she said; Rin and I looked at each other, shrugged and then looked back at Calael.

"If you say so," Rin said, smirking. Calael shook her head, smiling.

"Come on- I want to show you something," Calael said, taking our hands and leading us. As she passed Rara, she spoke to Rin.

"Rin- grab her as well." Rin nodded, and grabbed Rara as we passed; a surprised Rara followed, trying to figure out why she was being abducted. Soon, we all found ourselves standing by a tree- and our eyes (minus Calael's) widened when we remembered the meaning.

"The Promise Tree," we all whispered.

"When you had still been gone," Calael told me," I found myself standing here, and I remembered our promise."

"Never forget each other." Rara whispered.

"Always stick together." I followed, in a whisper.

"And no matter what- believe in each other." Rin finished, also in a whisper. Calael nodded, and we all stood there- our hands locked together in a chain, and we closed our eyes. Silently, each of us promised once again.

--

I sat on the bridges edge, over looking the stream of water.

"Don't I remember saying something a couple years ago… about a certain genin… becoming a Jounin?" Looking up I saw Izumo and Kakashi standing there, as though oblivious I was here.

"Yes you did… but what was that genin's name?" Kakashi said," Kachiko… Kamero…"

"Mhmm…." Izumo said, faking trying to think.

"And she didn't believe us, did she?"

"No- she didn't…"

"Alright, alright," I laughed," You guys made your point." Laughing, they leaned on the side of the bridge, and looked out over the water with me.

"How have you been, Kameera?"

"I've been pretty good Izumo sensei," I smiled, and he nodded, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Kakashi could tell I was keeping something to myself.

"Well- I have to go," Izumo said," I'll see you around." Nodding, I watched as he disappeared into the village. After a little bit of silence, Kakashi finally spoke.

"What's wrong, Kameera?"

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" I asked, trying to be confused.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said, titling his head towards me. We stared at each other for a couple minutes, until finally, I gave in.

"I feel every one's emotions… its getting annoying- because I can't keep it under control. Earlier I accidentally blew up a table because of someone else's anger. It's so… frustrating!" I exclaimed- and an explosion in the stream caused water to splash up high and drench Kakashi and I. Sighing, I turned to him.

"See what I mean?" I moaned.

"Yes- and I think I know someone who can help you."

"Really?!"

"Really- follow me," Kakashi said, and started walking away. Quickly, I followed- still drenched with water. One our way- I saw Rara practicing with Shikamaru and Ino. I couldn't help but laugh when she kept getting caught by Shikamaru's shadow techniques.

--

_Knock knock_

"Enter." Kakashi led me into the Hokage's office. At first, I saw Sandaime behind the desk, and then he was gone- and Tsunade was there. Sighing softly and quietly, my eyes drifted toward the floor. How could one blame me? It had been Sandaime Hokage who had allowed me to stay in the village- he had been the one to find the loving family I have today. Now, I could never see him again because of my stupid, evil, egotistical, maniacal-

"Kameera- still with us?" Kakashi said, waving a hand in front of my face, jerking me from my thoughts.

"Huh- oh, yeah," I blushed," Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Kakashi said," Lady Hokage has agreed to help you. Just follow her instructions, alright?"

"Alright," I nodded, and Kakashi left the room.

"Kakashi tells me that you have empathic powers that you need help controlling," Tsunade began, and I nodded," Very well- if you agree to my training- there will be no pulling out of it. It will be hard and rough at the beginning, I wont lie. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"Very well," Tsunade said, standing up," On our way to the training ground, I would like to hear more about your empathy- any other times in which it was used- the outcomes- what caused it, ect…" Nodding, I followed her, and began informing her of all she wanted to know.


	14. bitter confrontation

_

* * *

_

Sorry I havent updated in a while- i had a small writers block- and i kept  
giving a fanfic of mine all the attention... *sigh* plus other..personal.. problems  
Anyway- i hope you enjoy this chapt!

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kameera, Rin, Rara, and Calael  
Also- I dont own the excerpt of the song below  
Song: Fall To Peices  
Artist: Avril Lavinge_

* * *

_I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

* * *

_**NOTE: THIS IS NOW TAKING PLACE DURING THE SHIPPUDEN ERA**_

_**WARNING: SOME SMALL NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER.  
I tried to us as small amounts as i could... so hopefully it isnt to bad and doesnt give away too much**_

* * *

"Wake up… Kam... Wake up now or I'll dump water on you." My eyes sleepily blinked open, and I groaned.

"About time."

"Oh shut up," I groaned, sitting up.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rin said, smiling.

"You try having Tsunade-sama teaching you," I replied," She wasn't kidding when she said it would be hard and rough."

"I bet- I remember watching Sakura train- and that even tired me out," Rin told me, and I blinked at her a couple times," Well- I came to tell you that Tsunade-sama wanted to see us in her office."

"Alright- thanks Rin," I smiled, and she left. Now that me and her were 18- we had our own apartment rooms. Quickly, I got ready for the day, put my Leaf headband on- and sighed. Another day in the life of the average kunoichi. Little did I know- this would be anything but the average day.

-

Walking up the stairs, I wondered what Tsunade-sama wanted this time. Was it time for a mission? Or was there more training to do? I had gotten pretty good at keeping my empathic abilities a bay- or at least under control for the most part. As I got to the door, I saw it was open- so I walked slowly towards it and slowly poked my head around.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" I said, looking directly past everyone else in the room and straight at her. That's when I saw who else was in the room.

"Eh Bien! Vous 'il va sûrement échouer avoir crû," I smiled, looking at Naruto. He stared blankly at me- trying to figure out if I just insulted him or not. Laughing, I walked past him, and stood beside Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura, what did she just say?" Naruto asked her quietly.

"Actually- I'm not all that sure…" Sakura said, slightly confused.

"I said 'Wow! You sure have grown up'," I repeated and Naruto 'ah'd' me, nodding.

"Not really," Sakura said, and Naruto practically deflated. I had to keep from laughing.

"So- if Shikamaru and Temari are not my opponent- then Kameera is?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Wait- what?" I asked, popping out of my own little world.

"No- that's not right either- check over there," Tsunade said, pointing towards a window, and then she turned to me," And I need for you to run an errand for me real quick- here's the list. Be back as soon as you can."

"Yes Ma'am," I nodded, and disappeared as soon as I heard Kakashi sensei's voice.

-

Walking around after I had successfully run Tsunade's errand, Rin ran up to me.

"We have a mission!" she exclaimed," Come on! I got your things together already- we're leaving now!" The excitement was radiating off of her in huge waves, and happily I was able to suppress my desire to scream for joy. Still yet- I ran off with her towards the front.

"About time you got here," Kohaku said, smiling as we approached.

"Oh hush," Rin and I said in perfect unison.

"Kakashi will fill you in on the mission details as you go," Tsunade said, and we nodded.

"Come on- let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, taking off.

"Wait up Naruto!" Sakura called, taking off after him- Kohaku, Rin and I stayed put with Kakashi.

-

Days later, we were ready to leave from the Hidden Sand where we had first gone to- and thank goodness we did- for Kankuro's sake.

"I'll stay here," Rin said, as everyone was prepared to leave," I want to make sure Kankuro will be alright. And also- I want to see if he can tell me anything else about what happened- so I can see who we're dealing with."

"Alright- just be careful," Kakashi said to her," Make sure- if you come out to find us- that you are careful."

"I will be," Rin nodded. With that, we all took off with a Sand elder and went off on our mission to rescue Gaara from the grasp of Akatsuki.

**{Someplace in the Waterfall Village- mission- normal POV}**

"My turn," Calael said softly, making hand signals. Quickly, she ran out of her hiding spot and at the enemy. Before she could register it- he had blocked and disappeared.

"What the-?!" Calael exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Calael- careful-!" It was to late- the ground gave away, and she began falling through the air. Below her, was nothing but hard ground- sharp rocks- nothing good would come of this landing. She could do nothing in time to stop her fall- so she waited for the impact- but it never came. Calael felt something wrapping around her, and stop her fall. Looking around she saw it was a horde of bugs- Shino's. She let out the breath she had been holding unknowingly. As soon as her feet touched ground again, she fell to her knees- her legs to shaky to stand properly.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, kneeling down beside her- and Akamaru whined his concern.

"I think I will be," Calael nodded, and looked up at Shino.

"You saved me." Shino stood there, not moving.

"I couldn't let a comrade die- could I?" Calael didn't know what to say- and before she realized it, she had jumped up and was hugging Shino.

"Thank you," Calael whispered softly, and slightly pulled her head back, only to lean up on her toes and softly kiss him on the lips. As she became aware of her actions- she quickly stopped- blushing fiercely- and put as much distance as she could between her and Shino.

"Do we still have the key?" Calael asked.

"Yes." Shino answered.

"Alright." Calael said; an almost uncomfortable silence followed.

"Let's head back to Konoha… shall we?" Kiba said, a little uncertain- but with a small smile on his face. Calael nodded- keeping her face turned away from Shino's. Shino merely nodded once, slightly shrugging- and they headed back home with a completed mission.

**{Back at Konoha – normal POV}**

Rara was very bored. She had no mission- her cousins were all out on missions- and Neji was as well. She decided to walk aimlessly around the village- to try and find something she could do besides stay in the house all day. If she did that, her aunt would find her something to do- chores that needed done or errands that she didn't want to run. Rara hated doing errands- every errand she ran, it took her to a place she didn't like going. As she walked around, she passed the Hyuuga compound and looked in briefly.

"Hey Hinata," Rara smiled as she passed.

"Hi R-Rara," Hinata smiled back, walking up to her.

"What'cha doing?" Rara asked her.

"I was j-just going to w-walk around a l-little," Hinata answered," Maybe p-practice a little."

"Mind if I joined you? I have nothing else to do," Rara said hopefully.

"I'd be h-honored if you joined," Hinata replied.

"Awesome! Thank you Hinata," Rara smiled, and Hinata smiled back.

**{Kameera's POV- mission – Sand country}**

I had a really bad feeling about this. My stomach kept doing flips- and I couldn't remember why- maybe it was because this was becoming a personal mission? I had been with the Akatsuki before- stayed with them for a little while when I was younger- and then I left them and went back to Konoha.

"Um… as much as I hate to admit it- but I wasn't really paying attention," I said as we prepared to break through the hideout's wall," Did anyone mention what the Akatsuki members that took Gaara look like?" Everyone looked at me, and I looked down at the water beneath me. We were all standing on a stream- and waiting for the seals to be removed so we could break the door down.

"No… I don't think anyone did," Sakura said," Why?"

"Just wondering," I answered, a little too quickly.

"Okay- ready?" Kakashi asked- and we all nodded, getting into position. I watched in awe as Sakura blasted through the door effortlessly. As we ran in to hopefully save Gaara- we saw two Akatsuki's inside. My whole body seemed to freeze when I saw who they were.

"Danna…" I whispered, looking at the puppet-master, and then my eyes traveled to the one sitting on Gaara,"…Dei-dei."

"Kam," Deidara said, his eyes lighting up- but they soon changed," What a surprise."

"What… How…Why…" I whispered, my eyes tearing up along the lashes.

"It's a mission- you should know that," Deidara said, and looked around at all of us," So… according to Itachi- the Jinchuriki is loud and acts rash."

"Give Gaara Back!" Naruto shouted, running at them. Quickly Kakashi stopped him- and Deidara smiled.

"That was an easy find- alright; time to go to work again." With that Deidara created a huge bird out of his clay, got Gaara, and took off.

"Get Back Here!" Naruto shouted, and took off after Deidara.

"Naruto- wait!" Kakashi said, running after him; he left me, Sakura and Chiyo with Sasori. My eyes traveled to Sasori just as a tear escaped, and traveled down my face.

"Sakura- Granny Chiyo- can you handle things here?" I asked quietly.

"Yea," Sakura nodded confidently.

"Be careful," I warned her, my voice low- and she heard the seriousness in it. She nodded to me- and I took out after Kakashi. They might have to follow Deidara by watching him- but I knew where he was because of the connection we had. It scared me that I had such a connection with such a guy- but I did. In no time- I found Deidara- who seemed to be preparing himself to attack and defend.

"Why Dei?" I asked softly, and he turned around quickly.

"I should have known that you would find me first," he answered, walking up to me. A part of me told me to step back- but I didn't. His hand rested on my cheek, whipping away my tears.

"I must do this- it is what the Akatsuki is about- you should know that from when you were staying with us," Deidara told me.

"That was about three years ago- and I only stayed for less then a week- or was it a week?- I don't remember- but I didn't stay long," I said.

"You should have stayed- I've missed you so much my love," Deidara said, leaning in to kiss me. Quickly, I stepped back and put distance between me and him.

"No you haven't- I know better!" I exclaimed," I can feel the truth radiating off of you! DON'T LIE DIEDARA!" Deidara sighed, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Pein-sama was right- you were better off either dead- or not a part of us," Deidara said, shaking his head. That hurt- but I didnt let it show.

"All I was to you and the rest of that damned group was a tool!" I yelled.

"So?" Deidara shrugged.

"I was stupid to think someone like you could actually love," I said through my teeth," You're just like Kabuto- evil, twisted, conniving, and a LYER!" And i was lying as well- to say i didnt love him... because i do...still do.

"Don't put me in the same category as that four-eyed brat!" Deidara spat.

"I'll do what I want!" I shot back, and we stared at each other for who knows how long.

"Kameera…" Looking around, I saw Naruto and Kakashi- and I disappeared from sight. As quick as I disappeared- I reappeared by Kakashi's side.

"This is where I have always belonged- and nothing will ever- EVER- change that," I told Deidara, my eyes filled with pure hate.

"Curse the day that Itachi brought you to the hideout and into the Akatsuki's life!" Deidara exclaimed- and then the fighting began.


	15. more happiness

_Hey guys- srry for the lack in updating! Ive super busy- and i just havent been able to update recently. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kameera, Rara, Kira, Calael, and Rin. Oh- and most of the plot. Also, I dont own the songs in this chapter._

_Songs (as seen in order):_

_Losing Grip - Avril Lavinge  
Leave- Get out – JoJo  
The Art of Letting Go – Mikaila  
Falling Inside the Black – Skillet  
Keep Holding On – Avril Lavinge_

* * *

I could tell that Kakashi was worried about me. After all- it had been a good three years since I had last saw Deidara. Thankfully, I was a good actor- and I could falsely lead someone with how I felt. I smiled and was cheerful on the outside- but I was dying on the inside. But someone like me- someone who lived to keep their home safe from criminals- couldn't have a relationship- a loving, romantic life- with a criminal that wanted to harm her home. I had to keep telling myself that over and over- try to make myself believe that.

--

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say..._

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?_

--

When we had gotten back to Konoha, Kakashi had been put into the hospital. He had over-used his Mangekyo Sharigan, and could barely move. Tsunade was now doing something- I could tell, but I didn't know what. Naruto claims to have been attacked by some guy- but come on, someone from the village attack another from the village. Okay, so that might happen- but its not that likely. Some how- for some reason- my thoughts all seem to travel back to Deidara, and sometimes, they'd go past Deidara- to someone I hadn't seen in three years- Kabuto.

--

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always,  
Hope ya know that when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight,  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)_

--

Sighing, I came to a stop at the bridge and over looked the water. My life had been so messed up- and filled with… drama, could you say? Drama and sorrow.

--

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)_

--

Continuing walking around the village- I found myself in the cemetery. Looking around, I saw a monument and walked up to it. It was the Third hokage's. The man who had always been there for me- he had been the one to find my home- the people I call family. I never want to loose any one else again- im sick and tired of it.

--

_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
how do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
learning the art of letting go._

--

Sighing, I stood up, brushing my fingertips softly against the marble.

"You miss him- don't you?" The voice startled me- and I turned quickly to find Asuma behind me. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright- and yes, I miss him very much," I nodded.

"You have every right to- you were like… a granddaughter to him," Asuma told me, and I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," Asuma nodded, and his eyes became soft," because I had claimed you as a daughter in my eyes when I first saw you." My eyes widened, and brimmed with tears. He had never told me this- and it made me so… happy. I hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug.

"You have no idea how scared I was when you ran off three years ago after he died," Asuma told me," I felt as though I was losing everything. Like my world was crumbling before my eyes."

"I'm so sorry Asuma sensei," I told him, truthfully," I just couldn't handle all that was going on right then…"

"You have no reason to explain anything," Asuma told me, whipping away my tears.

--

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_--_

"Kameera!" I heard Sakura's strained and desperate call. Looking around- I saw her and Naruto, but they weren't alone- plus Naruto looked like he was ready to kill the other guy he was with. Walking up to them, I smiled at the scene- it was kind of hard not to.

"Yes?" I said, looking at Sakura.

"This is Naruto and my new team while Kakashi is in the hospital," she told me, the strained cheerfulness evident to me- plus I could feel it radiating off of her. Oh how sometimes I wish I wasn't an empath.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," I smiled.

"Its nice to meet you as well- Kakashi told me a little about you when I saw him earlier," the older man said, smiling.

"That is Captain Yamato," Sakura informed me, and then with strain she said," And this is Sai."

"…Hello…um…," Sai said, as he thought of something to add- but came up empty. Sakura and Naruto seemed surprised about something- but I couldn't figure out what- but that didn't really matter.

"Well- we'll be going on a mission soon- so, we'll have to talk another time," Sakura said.

"Alright- I'll see you around I guess," I told her smiling," Nice meeting you again- Captain Yamato- Sai – see ya, Naruto." Walking away, I couldn't help but glance back- to my surprise, Sai was watching me. When our eyes met- I could have sworn I felt a spark of what used to be there when I had been with Kabuto or Deidara. Could it be that now was the right time to have fallen for someone - someone actually from Konoha?

**{Elsewhere in Konoha- normal POV}**

"Hey Neji," Rara smiled, walking up to him. He was standing in a clearing- and had just gotten through practicing his Byakugan.

"Rara," Neji smiled, bowing his head respectfully," How may I help you?"

"I saw you practicing and began wondering if maybe I could help…" Rara said- thinking of something. She hadn't thought that- but her feet had taken her to him without her realizing it. She was just so attracted to Neji, she couldn't help it.

"Of course- I could always use some help with training- training with others is more of a challenge then being alone," Neji replied.

"What would you like me to do?" Rara asked him, ready to do anything to help.

"Hide anywhere you would like in the bushes- we can do a hide-and-seek kind of thing with the Byakugan," Neji suggested.

"Alright!" Rara smiled. While Neji closed his eyes, Rara went and hid in some bushes and made sure not to move. Creating a couple shadow clones- they all scattered to different positions.

"Ready!" one called out- and Neji opened his eyes.

"This will be interesting," Neji said to himself, slightly smiling. His Byakugan had picked up every single shadow clone plus the real one- but which one was the real one? He jumped around, finding and destroying each shadow clone- and saw that only one was left. Disappearing- he traveled around and came to a stop behind her.

"You really know how to make things interesting," he said, and watched as Rara slightly jumped, looking behind her.

"Dang you're quick," Rara told him, the edge of her lip rising slightly.

"I could have gone quicker- but I like being around you," Neji said, and Rara slightly blushed. Neji walked up to her, and softly put his hand on her cheek. Then, slowly he lowered his head- and kissed her.

**{Elsewhere in Konoha – Kameera's POV}**

I walked around, kind of feeling a little lost- and I thought things through. What exactly- I don't quite know myself. Here I was, 17, and still trying to figure out the aspects of my life. Recently, I had found out that Sandaime had thought of me as his grandchild- and Asuma sensei thought of me as his child. I was thrilled beyond comprehension- and I loved knowing that people cared about me- more then I knew. All I had really known was heartbreak and I was getting tired of that. Now- I think that I might be falling in love with another person- someone I don't really even know. Walking up to the front gate, I stopped at the desk.

"Traffic report for Lady Tsunade please," I said, and they nodded, handing me some sheets of paper.

"Boo." I jumped, and reached instinctively for my kunai. "Chill! Someone sure is jumpy."

"Sorry- but don't creep up on me like that Rin," I said, and then we smiled," Welcome back. It's about time. I was thinking of sending you all your stuff." We began walking through the village.

"Haha- I just… wanted to make sure everything was fine before I come back," Rin said, choosing words carefully.

"More like you wanted to make sure that someone was fine before you came back- tell me, how is Kankuro doing?"

"He's better- especially now since Gaara is alright," Rin smiled.

"That's good- and how was dinner with him?" I asked casually.

"Real amazing- the Hidden Sand Village's restaurants are amazing-"Rin began, and then blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sounds like you had fun while making sure everything was okay," I smiled.

"Oh hush- it not like- I mean sure we- but we cant-"Rin said, trying to say something.

"It's complicated," we said in unison, and she looked over at me.

"I know the feeling," I admitted, and we sat down on the bridge," First it was with Kabuto… and then Deidara… I thought it was all perfect- but then I realized, I could never truly be with either of them- they are from different places- and they are completely different from me. But you and Kankuro- you two are perfect. Just give it time- you'll find a way to make things work." _I hope_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah right," Rin said, and then saw my papers," Shouldn't you get those to the Hokage?"

"Shoot! Yes- thanks; see ya!" I took off running over the rooftops with the papers in hand, not aware that a certain ninja was watching me from a distance.


	16. all that happiness gone

_

* * *

_

Warning: If you are playing music while reading- refrain from playing sad songs while reading this chapter. You have been pre-warned.

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- but I do own the plot, Kira, Kameera, Rara, Calael, and Rin._

* * *

"So, is Sai really that bad?" I asked Sakura," He seemed pretty cool to me. Not bad at all."

"That was weird how he acted with you- it's not how he normally acts!" Sakura said," But after that mission- he does seem a little- Little! - better." I shrugged- I had been hanging out with Sakura, Naruto, and Sai for about a month now-and Sai seemed like a pretty cool guy- but something about him… oh well. As we walked around- Sakura and I talked about almost anything and everything. Then out of the blue, she started to talk about the couples that had managed to form.

"Don't Rara and Neji seem so cute together?" she asked me, smiling at them. They were sitting under a tree, Rara leaning against Neji with her head on his shoulder.

"I always thought that Tenten and he were together," I mused," But yes- as long as Neji treats her properly- which im sure he will- they make a wonderful pair.

"Yeah- Neji won't mistreat her- you can count on that," Sakura smiled.

"And Shino being with Calael- that was rather shocking," Sakura said, as we passed a restaurant where they were- having lunch together.

"Really? I kind of saw it coming," I mused.

"You did?" Sakura asked me, surprised.

"Yeah- I mean, sure, I lived in the same house as her for many years- so that's probably why…" I said thoughtfully. We walked along in silence for a little bit- but I saw it coming.

"Any clue on who Rin is with?" Sakura asked me.

"No," I answered, making sure to be careful that I didn't give anything away.

"Hmm. I think she would be with _someone_ at least, you know?" Sakura said, and I nodded," So-"At that point, Asuma sensei walked over.

"Hope you don't mind Sakura- I would like to borrow Kameera for a little bit," Asuma said, and I eyed him warily.

"Not at all- bye Kami!" Sakura smiled, and walked off.

"What is it, Asuma sensei?" I asked, and he smiled.

"How would you like to learn some cool new technique?" Asuma asked me, and my eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"I'd love to!"

"Then follow me," he smiled, and led the way. I followed happily, wondering what I could possibly come up with. It would be something awesome- no doubt- since he was helping me.

--

**__TIME SKIP- A MONTH LATER__**

I woke up to the piercing cry of a very scared scream. Looking around I couldn't recognize where I was- until I saw the person in front of me.

"What have you done?!" Kira yelled at me, rushing past me and to Rara's bed. I saw the blood on the sheets- and I fell backwards onto the floor- which is where I saw the bloody kunai. My bloody kunai. I knew it was mine because I had etched a pattern into all mine. Kira's head snapped towards me- her eyes deadly.

"OUT!" she screamed, making me jump. Without hesitation, I ran- I passed a scared, wide eyed Calael. I had no clue what had just taken place- but I ran out of the house, down the empty streets, lit by the moon, and jumped into my open window. I couldn't find the strength to take myself to my bed, so I just collapsed to the cold floor of the small kitchen I had. Staying there for who knows how long, I tried to think of a logical reason behind this- but only one thing kept coming across my thoughts.

"_Orochimaru… my father… my powers… Is this who I am?"_ After what seemed like forever, I was decided to get out of the open space. Looking around I decided on a dark corner in the apartment, and began crawling; once there, I curled up into a ball, and somehow, fell asleep.

--

_Smash!_

It was a very rude awakening- and I went to grab a kunai, only to realize all my kunai were gone. Looking around my apartment, I saw three Anbu officials, Kira, Asuma, Tsunade, and a medic ninja. That's when I remembered last night, and I fell back to the floor, shaking slightly.

"Kameera…" Asuma said, but Tsunade gave him a look, and he stopped.

"I believe you should know why we are all here," Tsunade said, and I nodded slowly.

"Tsunade-Sama- I swear, I don't know why I… Is she alright?" I managed, my eyes filled with grief.

"If you are talking about your cousin- Rara- yes. She has some cuts and is still shocked and scared- but she will be fine," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean 'if im talking about'? You don't mean-"I began, but my throat closed up, and after a couple breaths, I whispered," So those weren't nightmares." The tears began flowing freely, and I realized what I had done.

"What are you talking about- 'those weren't nightmares'?" Tsunade asked me.

"I saw… images… flashes… last night- I thought they were nightmares- but now I think they might not be," I cried.

"Who was in them?" Tsunade asked me, but I was crying to much, and I couldn't answer. I tried answering- but each time all that came out was a sob or nothing at all.

"Who was in them?!" Tsunade demanded, and I jumped.

"Hyuuga, Hanabi… Akimichi, Choji… Inuzuka, Kiba…" I managed to choke out after a couple tries of trying to say it without crying. Tsunade looked back at the medic ninja, who nodded.

"All three are other individuals who were attacked last night in the same manor as Rara was," Tsunade said, and I froze, hunched over.

"It looks like we're going to have to take you into custody," Tsunade said, nodding to the Anbu officials, who started towards me.

"Wait!" I cried, and they stopped.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I think I know why this is all happening- and, as much as I hate to do this-"I looked up at Asuma," If I'm correct- which 99% of the time I am… I'll leave the village."

"Kameera-!" Asuma exclaimed- instantly starting to walk towards me, in an effort to change my mind.

"Asuma- stay back," Tsunade ordered, and he stopped. Our eyes locked and I saw the sadness- and the pleading look. I know how much he didn't want to loose me- like he had all those years ago- but if it had to be done to protect those I cared about, I would do it.

"What is it you have to say Kameera?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't have any control over my actions last night- because… because… My father is Orochimaru!" I cried- and at that same time, Naruto and Sakura had came in. Naruto stopped short- and stared at me. I could feel his emotions radiating off of him- and everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry- did you say your father was Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked, shocked.

"When Sandaime was still around- he had a test done, and it proved to him that my father was none other then Orochimaru. He never told anyone- as far as im aware of- he didn't even know that I knew. I overheard him when he read the results," I explained, avoiding everyone eyes- staring at the floor, still curled up in my corner.

"Tsunade-Sama- is that a possible explanation for her actions?" Kira asked.

"It is likely- with her empathy, that she somehow felt his desires to kill- and she lashed out. But the good-natured side of her wouldn't allow his killing-nature to take over, so instead of killing those she attacked, she attacked a couple of people."

"So it is true?" Sakura whispered, shocked.

"But how would she have gotten his desire to kill- does that mean he is close to the village?" Kira asked, slightly scared.

"No- it's possible that the relationship between them- the family-bond- allowed that feeling to travel a great distance, and with the empathy, Kameera grasped it unknowingly," Tsunade said, thoughtfully.

"So- what do we do now?"

"Lock her up so that doesn't happen again?"

"NO!" Everyone turned and looked at me- my eyes a pale white. Everyone became on guard as they watched my body spasm a couple times, before I collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Panting, I lifted my head slowly. My light green eyes landed on Tsunade.

"I'll… leave so… that no one… has to worry… about anything… else happening…" I looked over to Naruto, then to Asuma, and then to Kira, and whispered," Forgive me." Just like that, like a whisper in the wind, I was gone.

* * *

_Forgive me sissy- Rara- for this- for what i have done to you (as ur character)!_


	17. memories

**bold: bad/evil inner-side thoughts  
**_italicized: good/kind-side thoughts  
italicized parts inside of the -- : memories_

* * *

I had no longer new the reason for my existence- I began thinking I was only born to suffer. But then there was a part of me- that small voice in the back of my head- that told me differently.

"_**The only reason you are here is to suffer- be hated – not cared for- no one cares about you."**_

"_No. The little things make life great- its innocence. Be hated, be loved- it's all a part of life. Asuma loves you- he's told you that. Sandaime loved you- he took you in from the streets and gave you a wonderful home. You know better then to believe other then that."_

"**Asuma said he loved you- but he didn't stop you leaving. How does that show he loves you? If he did love you- he would have done everything to stop you. Sandaime died because of you!"**

"_No he didn't! He died protecting the village he loved. His home. His people. It's the right of every Hokage- and Tsunade-sama was only doing as she had to- protecting her people."_

"I'm becoming just as insane as Zetsu-san- arguing with myself," I whispered to myself. That left me thinking of Deidara, and wondering how he was doing after his little 'Art Show' a couple months ago. Why I hadn't told anyone that he was still alive- I don't know. I guess a part of me decided that if he was a threat still, they (Konoha- or whoever) would figure it out themselves.

It had been a month since I had left Konoha. I constantly worried about how those that I had attacked were doing. Hanabi-san… Choji-kun… Kiba-kun… Rara… How could I have even brought myself to harm any of them- especially Rara. She was one of the closest people I knew- and she had always been nice to me. From the first time we met on the bridge, to the time when I felt like my world was crashing around me- she had always been there. Sighing, allowed my thoughts to wonder.

--

_I felt a hand on my forehead- it was very warm, and my hands quickly held the warm hand to my head. I hadn't known how cold I was until then._

"_You're very cold," a man's voice said softly, and then I felt something being put around me, and the voice say," Come with me." I felt my head nod- almost on its own- and then I was softly picked up, and held close. The body was warm, and I practically wrapped myself around who ever was holding me._

"_Some one did come," the little voice inside my head said, softly and happily, and I felt myself slightly smiling._

--

I smiled a ghost as I remembered the first time I had met Asuma. He had been the one to find me, when I had thought no one would.

--

"_Are you going to tell me your name or not?" the old man asked, smiling slightly. I couldn't tell if he was actually amused or getting impatient with me. I stayed silent though, not knowing if I could find my voice. I didn't want to get close to anyone- but I had already done that, by getting close to the other guy._

"_Asuma," the little voice in the back of my head said, remembering his name. The old man sighed, and the sound brought me back to this world. I decided that if Asuma said it was safe- and this guy would help me, then I would trust him._

"_Kameera," I said, and the old guy- who had practically given up, and had gone to get up- looked at me, with slightly wide eyes._

"_Ah, you do have a voice," he smiled warmly, and I could tell he was truly happy," Do you have a home Kameera?"_

"_No," I shook my head," Everyone's gone….no one cares about me anymore..." His eyes softened and he sat back down._

--

I smiled as I remembered my first time with Sandaime- when I had allowed myself to slightly allow myself to believe and trust in others.

--

"_No- that's all Kakashi," he said, and then turned to me," Kameera- please go with Kakashi. He'll get a room for you to sleep in tonight- then by morning, I'll most likely have a new family for you." I nodded, and Kakashi stood up- so I followed, and stood up as well._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Kameera," Kakashi said, and I blushed slightly._

"_It's nice to meet you to, Kakashi," I replied, and I could almost see him smile beneath the mask._

"_Goodnight, Kameera," the old man said, and I nodded._

"_Goodnight."_

_--_

My first time meeting Kakashi sensei- he had been the third person in Konoha I had met. He had been one of those that had always been there for me- and I was grateful for him- for everything he has done for me in the past.

-

"_Is this her?" Kira asked and Sandaime nodded._

"_Yes- this is Kameera," he replied, and then everyone's eyes landed on me._

"_Wow," Rara said softly, and walked up to me with wide eyes. She touched my hair, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. _

"_Rara- be nice," Kira said, warning the young girl who was in complete awe- fascinated by my light blue hair._

"_Yes Aunt Kira," Rara said in her little voice, and smiled at me," Hi!"_

"_Hi," I replied, a little unsure of what else to do. I noticed the one with brown hair slightly hiding behind Kira, holding onto Kira's shirt._

_--_

That had been the day- the moment- that Sandaime had introduced me to my new family- to Kira, Calael, Rin, and Rara. How could I have brought myself to ever hurt Rara… there was only one possible explanation- and it was as Tsunade sama had said- my empathy and the sickening family-bond I had with Orochimaru… How could an evil man like him ever have found a woman in the first place, I had no clue. I guess now all I had was that one evil man that I had been brought up despising- and that was where I had to go. As I began walking that path towards the one person I never wanted to admit I had left- I remembered Sandaime's words that day he had introduced me to Kira and my new family.

"…_.You'll never be alone- I promise." _Somehow I became comforted by that- and I realized that even though I couldn't see him- Sandaime was there with me, every step of the way.


	18. a place to stay

_Warning- this chapter contains some... colorful words... (cussing)_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but i do own Kameera, Calael, Rin, Rara and Kira_

_And:  
A person note to LOSGAP: I know- i miss Sandaime too :( - and maybe... we'll have to see about that, wont we? _

* * *

I had no clue exactly how long I had been gone- how long it had been since I left the only place I had felt safe; the place I had called home, after I had lost everything as a child- Konoha. It was probably close to two months. Walking along, I continued on- only stopping briefly when elderly insisted I do. Apparently, I looked ill or fragile- I probably did. At nights, I could barely get any sleep- I was to afraid I'd wake up to find out that someone somewhere had gotten attacked. And I didn't have any money on me to buy any food- so I ate what I could find along the paths in the forests: berries and other edible plants. After a while though- I finally reached my dreaded final destination. Orochimaru's hideout- I knew he was here. I could feel it deep within me. Don't ask me how- I just did. It was almost as though it was how Tsunade-sama explained it; a connection between father and daughter. Dropping through the hole in the ground, I landed and looked around the darkened corridor. Taking a deep breath- wondering how this was going to end- either in me running for my life- or me actually being allowed to stay here- I began walking towards him. I knew he had to be somewhere within this maze of rooms and corridors- and after aimlessly wondering, I felt myself getting closer to him. Shivering, I took another deep breath- as I felt an almost unbearable pain shoot through me. Hunching over in agony, I was some how able to keep from crying out- but someone else someplace else didn't- and I listened to them scream out in fury and agony. I kept walking, despite the pain, and followed the pain, as it grew- worse- to a closed door. Finally- the pain was gone- and I took one final breath; then I reached out, placing my hand on the door handle, and opened the door. Standing in the doorway, I stared at the person on the bed.

"Well well, this is a surprise," he smirked.

"Kameera." My eyes roamed away from the bed and to the person standing beside it.

"Kabuto." Our eyes stayed locked for about a minute before I looked back at the bedded person.

"Orochimaru."

"What do I owe this wonderful visit?" he asked, smiling.

"…" I was thinking of some things to say- but they all ended somehow in me getting myself killed or seriously injured for saying them. So, instead I kept silent.

"What's the matter? Speechless?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Go to hell," I spat.

"I already have," he sneered. We stared at each other for a little while longer- then I used a technique I had- and shoved all that had happened to me recently because of him- all the memories of the attacks- I made him watch them inside his head. As they finished, he smiled- actually smiled!- at me.

"Looks like you've had quite a horrible time recently," he smiled evilly.

"Bastard."

"Now- watch your mouth," he continued," Just because you're my daughter- it won't stop me from killing you. In fact- after I take Sasuke's body… I'll probably take yours as well."

"Fine with me- I have no other reason to live. You've done destroyed my life back in Konoha," I sneered.

"How long has it been since you've seen your old friends?" he asked out of no where.

"Almost two months- why?"

"Not that long ago- some came here- after Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said, and my eyes widened. Naruto- it had to have been Naruto… and Sakura… and Sai… Just thinking of them made my heart slightly ache. But there was nothing I could do- they were in the past now.

"Kabuto- show Kameera to her room- she looks like…" Orochimaru began.

"Hell- I know. The Devil himself is my father," I finished for him. He glared at me, and I glared back. Kabuto wordlessly left Orochimaru's bedside and came towards me. As he passed me, his arm came out towards me and I moved. My glare turned towards him, and we stared at each other. His arm dropped, and he began walking away. With one last glare at Orochimaru, I turned and followed Kabuto. After a little while, I began feeling bad for how I had just treated Kabuto. After all- he had been my first love… my first boyfriend… my first kiss… and he probably would be one of the only friends I would have here.

"Sorry." I managed to say, my jaw barely moving- as though it was trying to refuse speaking.

"For what?" he asked, glancing back at me, confused.

"For how I treated you back there…" I told him," It's just with all that's happened to me… I am finding it hard to trust anyone- finding it hard to get close to anyone."

"Ah," he nodded once, looking ahead- he didn't want me to see the evil glint that passed in his eyes, but I didn't need to see it- I felt it. He didn't care about me- he would take any opportunity to turn me into one of Orochimaru's test subjects. Just like I thought- another wasted relationship. Great- just great.

"I never stopped caring about you- you know?" he told me. At first, I began rolling my eyes- but then I felt it, deep inside. He was telling the truth. This was a side of him that he barely let show- the side of him that he kept hidden away, locked up inside. I kept the gasp inside- not letting him know I was shocked. Composing myself, I looked at the floor- allowing the blush to travel across my face, as he sneaked a peak back at me as we walked. He smiled softly as he looked forward and we continued on. Finally, we came to a stop at a door; he opened the door for me- and stepped back.

"Here you go. I guess I'll be seeing you around," he said, and before he left, he continued," I wouldn't go wondering around too much if I were you- if you do, be careful on where you go and what doors you open. You might open one and it be empty, and then open the next and die the next second. Just a warning." I nodded, and he walked away.

_{KONOHA- Normal POV}_

"I hope she's alright- wherever she is," Rara whispered, looking out at the night sky from the rooftop she was on.

"Even with what she done to you? And to the others?" Neji asked from beside her, studying her.

"Yes- it wasn't completely her- according to Tsunade-sama. It had been Orochimaru," Rara said," And besides- I know Kami. That look in her eyes before she attacked me… her eyes were pure white- and I saw a tear travel down her face. She was possessed and I know it."

"Alright- but I still can't completely forgive her," Neji said," Not only did she attack you- she attacked my younger cousin, Hanabi."

"I know- and Choji- and Kiba… why she attacked them, I don't know. That's still a mystery to everyone," Rara said softly, pondering on why Kameera had attacked them. Thankfully- everyone was 100 percent again- and everyone had survived the attacks.

--

* Later on *

"Alright- ready Shikamaru?" Asuma asked, and the younger shinobi nodded. With that, they set out on there mission.

"Think they'll be alright?" Calael asked her older sister.

"I believe so- I mean sure they're going after Akatsuki members who are killing the people that Asuma sensei used to work with- but they've got brains on their side. I'm pretty sure they'll be alright," Rin said, and Calael nodded. Rara though- had a bad feeling about their mission- as though something bad was going to happen.

I hope everything will be alright, she thought, as she and her sister turned and walked back through the village

_{BACK AT OROCHIMARU's HIDEOUT – Kameera's POV}_

"Holy crap…" I whispered, as I watched Sasuke's training from a distance. He had certainly changed. No longer was he the young shinobi I knew from Konoha. Now, he was more deadly, lethal… and- in a way- evil. In mere seconds he had laid out a complete field of opponents- not killing a single one. They all lay there, unconscious though, and he left them there. Deciding to leave, I got up and went back to the hideout. Though as I jumped in, and began walking, I heard someone jump into the hideout behind me. My hand would have traveled to my kunai- but I didn't have time. The person behind me already had a blade pressed against my throat. It was then I realized who it was.

"Relax Sasuke-kun," I said, raising my empty hands," It's just me." The blade kept its position for another couple seconds or so- and then lowered.

"What are you doing here Kameera-chan?" he asked me.

"This is where I have been for a good couple days now. I left Konoha on my own- I didn't want to risk accidentally attacking anyone else I cared about," I explained.

"So the attacks around here- of experiments being found attacked in their sleep- it's you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yes," I said sadly, and he saw that I hated doing it," It's kind of a long story."

"Make it short."

"I'm Orochimaru's daughter- and I have empathy. So, when he feels the need to kill someone- that feeling travels to me through my powers because of the family-bond me and him share," I told him, shuddering at how that sounded," And instead of killing the person- I just keep attacking people till the feeling of wanting to kill disappears."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke shrugs- and walks away, and as he walks away, he says to me," If I find you trying to kill me one night- you wont live another day." My eyes widened in shock as I watch him walk away.

_Did he just?.... He did! He just threatened to kill me!_ I thought, shocked. Then, shrugging, I continued on to my room.


	19. no longer the Only One

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- I do own Kira, Calael, Rara, Rin and Kameera_

_Note to LOSGAP:_ _yes, i kno- Sasuke can just make you feel** so** welcome, huh? xD _

_Note to all: This is the final chapter- it had to end at some point. Thank you all who have stuck with me till the end and a special thanks to those who reviewed *passes out cookies to the reviewers*. _

* * *

I woke up to a horrible pain in my hands. Clutching them, I rocked back and forth, trying to get past the pain. I had no clue what was going on- but I knew someone was in a lot of pain- and then my eyes widened. It was the connection between Orochimaru and myself- he was the one in pain- his hands anyway. Not wanting to be a part of this- I closed my eyes and concentrated. Recently, I had been practicing on how to close off the- frequency, you could call it- between him and I. Finally, all the pain ended- and I smiled. Lying back down, I tried to get back to sleep, but something was bothering me. Getting slowly up out of bed, I decided to investigate. How wise that was- I didn't know, nor did I really care. Mostly, it was only Sasuke, Kabuto, and I that roamed these halls. Rarely did anyone care to 'visit'- so, I roamed freely. Walking around, my nose began picking up foul traces of something… and I stopped. I picked up traces of iron in the air- and began somewhat concerned. It wasn't normal for that amount of iron to be in the air.

"Someone is bleeding- and badly," I whispered to myself, and more carefully began roaming, pulling out my kunai- it was a habit that I could never stop. I had tried, but never succeeded. Continuing on, I walked through the many halls, getting slowly closer to the main sight of the blood. I could tell from the stench getting stronger and stronger with each step I took.

"Should I kill you now?" I stopped, and felt a blade being pressed against my neck.

"Sasuke-kun… I-"I stopped, and smelt around, trying to piece together everything. Suddenly, I figured everything-then my eyes widened in surprise and my kunai dropped.

"Sasuke-kun- did you kill Orochimaru?" I asked him, and saw someone pick up my kunai.

"What do you think?" Sasuke answered, and I felt the blade lower, and then disappear. Turning around, I saw someone familiar behind Sasuke.

"Suigetsu- nice to see you outside the tank," I said, and he smiled.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke and Suigetsu asked each other in unison.

"Same village," Sasuke answered.

"She would come down and see me every now and then," Suigetsu replied after Sasuke. I took my kunai back from Suigetsu, and he slightly growled.

"Mine- back of Sharkboy," I said, pocketing my kunai.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"So- are you going to kill me or what Sasuke-kun?" I asked, looking at him.

"My only mission is to kill one person- and that isn't you," Sasuke said," Besides- what would I get from killing you?" I smiled, and he smiled softly back- a ghost of a smile anyway.

"So- what am I to do then?"

"Go _home_." He said, emphasizing the last word, and walking away.

"Home… but-"I started, and Sasuke stopped.

"Without Orochimaru's intent to kill, you have no reason to be attacking people in the middle of the night. That's part of the reason I killed him tonight. I also attacked him to take his powers to help myself. Now- go home Kameera-chan." He began walking again.

"See ya," Suigetsu said, taking off after Sasuke. I stood there in the hall- gawking after Sasuke. He was right- it had been Orochimaru's killing need that had traveled to me and made me do all those attacks- without Orochimaru around, I wouldn't feel that way anymore… I could return. Return to what though? I doubt anyone wanted me back at Konoha after what I had done.

"I have to see for myself though," I said softly," If they don't want me back, then I'll go and do something else outside the village… but maybe, they'll accept me back."

--

Taking a deep breath, I continued walking closer and closer to the all familiar gates to Konoha. I had tried to take as much time as I could in traveling here- and it had stretched out to a good five day travel. If I hadn't taken my time, I would have made it two days ago. Gulping softly, I stepped inside the gates, and instantly heard the whisperings of the current gate-guards over at the small post. Deciding to keep eye contact with anyone to a minimum, I continued on, keeping my eyes on the ground as much as I could. All through-out the village, I heard people whispering, but I didn't want to listen to it. The emotions where enough to wound a person emotionally- I didn't need the words to add insult to injury. Not paying attention to anyone around me, I continued on my way- and I wouldn't have stopped, but someone stepped in front of me. I stopped, but kept my eyes on the ground. I could tell who it was without looking up. Shikamaru.

"Going to Tsunade-sama?" he asked me, and I nodded briefly," I'll go with you." His kind voice some what surprised me, but nonetheless, I followed him to the Hokage's building. We walked up the steps, through the building, and he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama- some one is here to see you," Shikamaru said, walking in. I followed him, and tried to stay hidden behind him; but he moved and I was trapped within her gaze.

"Kameera-san," Tsunade said, standing up. I expected then and there for a sudden Anbu attack- and to be locked up. What happened instead took me by surprise.

"Welcome home," Tsunade continued, and my head snapped up, my eyes wide," I know of Orochimaru's death- and I figure that with him dead- you wont be a puppet to his blood-thirst. Just as precautions though- you will be watched for a little while."

"Understandable." I nodded, my eyes still slightly wide. I couldn't believe this. I was being accepted back after all…

"Kameera." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

"Rara…" I whispered, my eyes slightly watering up as tears threatened to spill. Suddenly, I was tackled from behind into a hug.

"I'm so glad your home!" she cried, and I turned, hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry for what I done-"I cried in return.

"It's alright- I forgive you," she told me.

"As do I." I looked past her, and saw Neji standing there, his gaze locked on me. I smiled a small ghost to him, thanking him without words. He nodded once, softly and barely.

"Kameera-san… there is something I need to show you…" Shikamaru said, and I turned towards him.

"So soon, Shika-kun?" Rara asked, and he nodded.

"She needs to know," Shikamaru said, his voice grave. I felt the sadness radiating off of him- and I instantly became worried. What had happened while I had been gone?

"Follow me," Shikamaru said, and walked out of the room. Slowly, I did so- trying to figure out what was going on.

--

I followed him all the way through the village, and up to the cemetery. My eyes darted around warily. Why had Shikamaru brought me here- and why wasn't he saying anything? Finally, we came to a stop- and he turned around and faced me.

"I know how… close you and Asuma were- and I hate to tell you this so soon…but-"Shikamaru said, and his head gestured to one of the markers in the ground. My eyes traveled from him, and to the stone. At first- I became confused at its purpose- but then I read the name on it. Sarutobi, Asuma.

"No…" I whispered- my voice barely there - and then my voice came back, and I practically screamed in agony," NO!" I fell to the ground in front of the grave, crying hysterically. My tears clouded my vision- and my heart felt like it was ready to rip from my chest. First I had lost Sandaime- now Asuma- what did I have to live for now? I heard footsteps, as Shikamaru gave me some space, but other footsteps came closer to me. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I didn't know who it was, but I barely cared. I wrapped my arms around the persons neck as though my life depended on it- and I heard a surprised intake of breath. Unsure arms wrapped around me, and held me- allowing me to cry on them.

"When your ready- you can come and find me," I barely heard Shikamaru say, with all my crying and sobbing. After a while, I was able to slowly start putting myself together. When I leaned back, I felt someone softly whipping away the tears with a handkerchief. As my vision became better and the tears lessened, I realized who it was. Sai. Someone I barely knew- was helping me so much through this. I felt like a fool for acting like this in front of him.

"It's alright," he told me, as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Thank you," I said, through soft sobs, trying to keep from crying again. He stood up and held his hand out for me. Placing my hand in his, he helped me stand up, and I slowly looked back at the grave marker. I hadn't been that long ago- maybe if I had come back earlier… No- Orochimaru would still be alive, and I'd still be considered a threat to the lives of those around me. Maybe I was meant to miss it- but why?

"I think I'll go to my apartment… Thank you again Sai-san… for everything," I said, smiling slightly at him. He smiled back at me- and I remembered what Sakura had told me- that he was still 'learning' things.

"Goodnight, Kameera-san," he said, as I walked away.

--

I sat in the window seat of my apartment- my eyes gazing over the village. I felt so alone now for some reason- everyone could tell that a part of me was gone. Sometimes, the villagers told me that it was like I wasn't even there, like a part of me was in it's own little world. I apologized frequently for that- and some would say it was alright, others would say that I should be sorry- Tell me about hurtful words. I always got over that though- when that happened. As I sat there- I remembered the words Shikamaru said when he left me at the cemetery. Quickly, I jumped out of the window, and traveled over the rooftops. Coming to a stop at Shikamaru's house, I knocked at the door hesitantly.

"Yes?" a man said, opening the door.

"Good evening … is Shikamaru-san home?" I asked.

"Yes- one minute," he said, and called into the house. Moments later, Shikamaru appeared, looking bored. When he saw me, he nodded to me- and I nodded back.

"Up for some shoji?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me, smiling slightly.

"I think I can handle you- ," I said in a challenging tone.

"Very well." I followed him, and waited patiently, while he set up the game. After all the pieces were in place- we began.

"So- what is it that you want to know?" Shikamaru asked me after a while.

"Who- when- why." I answered simply.

"Akatsuki members- about a month or so ago- because of Asuma's past as a guard of the feudal lord."

"Which Akatsuki members?"

"Not one for names… barely remember them anyway."

"Describe them to me." I saw him look up at me briefly- and then he remembered that I had once stayed with Akatsuki briefly when I was younger.

"One had a mask- very greedy with money-"

"Kakazu-san." He looked somewhat surprised that I new the name so suddenly.

"The other had a scythe-"my hand froze in mid-play and he stopped.

"Hidan-san," I said softly, and then laughed bitterly, while thinking to myself_," I should have done more then I did when I knew him."_

_--_

_Suddenly, the urge to kill someone crept through my thoughts, and without warning, my hand shot up. One of the guys was flung across the room, hit the wall hard, and was held in mid air- by some invisible force. The sudden surprise that went through the room also went through me, and the urge to kill was gone. The guy fell to the floor, gasping for air; I looked at my hand, my other hand on my chest where my heart lay beneath._

"_What the fucking hell was that about?!" the guy I had stared at yelled._

_-_

_I felt a sudden wave of anger and frustration. It overwhelmed me, and I lashed out- sending Hidan flying backwards out of his seat. He landed roughly against the cave wall- about a couple feet above the floor. The scythe had gone flying after him, and it turned in midair- and the blades pierced him in mid-chest. His eyes widened at the impact and looked up at me; as did the rest of the Akatsuki._

--

The second time had been done with help from Deidara… but it was still against Hidan. I began slightly missing the Akatsuki- well, those that I got along with- Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara and Tobi… Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu had been alright. Hidan, Kakazu, and Pein though- I could care less about. As Shikamaru and I continued playing, I barely paid attention, until I heard Shikamaru gasp softly.

"What?" and then I looked down.

"You… won," Shikamaru said in amazement," Someone actually beat me… How?"'

"10% luck, 20% skill, and 15% concentrated power of will," I answered," Also- 5% pleasure."

"That's only 50%- whats the other 50%?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows? No one is absolutely perfect- right?" I replied- and he smiled at me.

"Right."

"Well- I guess I'll be going… thanks," I said, standing up.

"No problem… you know no one blames you for those attacks," he said.

"Yeah- I know," I nodded. Walking away from the Nara's- I passed by Neji and Rara- later on, I passed Calael and Shino. Then, someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with Sai.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to go… to dinner with me?" he asked, as though he was trying to remember something that had been written out- like a script. Taking a deep breath- I smiled. He was slowly getting there- with help, he would be just like the rest of us in no time.

"I'd love to Sai-kun," I smiled, and he smiled back at me. Even though I might feel like I'm all alone- I know I'm not. Sandaime… Asuma… even though I cant see them- I know they're always watching over me; and I have everyone else who cares about me here at the village. I was no longer the only one in my world.

* * *

_Shoji = the chess game that Shika loves playing... i dont know if thats what its called- but thats what im calling it... feel free to correct me so i know for any future ff's with that in it..._

_Until we meet again, my readers, until then...._

_~Sibi~_


End file.
